You're Under Arrest
by Burn This Bleeding Heart
Summary: Who would've thought a cop beholds so many secrets in their life. William finds himself trapped between two choices. Which one should he choose? How he wanted to forget the past, but this man, Sebastian Michaelis, was learning more about his life each passing day. However, William had to return to where he belongs. Will he find love or will he find death? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**You're Under Arrest**

_Hey, readers. As you can see, I made another story. I hope to write more about William and Sebastian in the future. _

_I will take long to upload a chapter for Submission to My Fellow Enemy, but please understand that teachers have been giving a lot of projects lately. I'm multitasking to bring you more entertainment on our lovely couple. _

_Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own Kuroshitsuji_

_Request: Please review. Depending on how many reviews this story gets, I'll upload. Thank you for reading "You're Under Arrest" and enjoy! ^_^_

**Prologue**

**Death Comes**

Living alone in a small apartment sometimes gets to your head. Sometimes you're depressed most of the time. The skies were never this dark. The wind was never this cold. Why has it changed so much in twenty years? Funtom Street used to be the happiest place to live. Now, it was full of darkness, the darkness that kills the weak. The luck of a beautiful brunette changed, love blossoming into his life. It was in a five star restaurant, ten blocks away from his apartment when he met a young, handsome man by the name of Sebastian Michaelis. Love at first sight you may say. Determined, Grell Sutcliff approached the handsome man, displaying his irresistible smile, hips moving to perfection. Girls envied him, males adored him. To his luck, Sebastian asked him out on a date, going to Red Lobster. During their months of a wonderful relationship, Grell felt as an outcast. His heart told him that the man he loved didn't belong to him. That same thought came to mind. Could it be that he was doing wrong loving Sebastian? Why did he feel so unsecured? Grell was never unsecured of his lover. Grell loves Sebastian with all his heart. He would die for the man he loves. How he wanted to be with Sebastian at this moment. And look at him now, alone and sighing like a bored child, tired of playing with the same truck toy for one hour. Grell stood alone on his stool, gazing out the small window, looking at the children playing. Grell once dreamed to have children with Sebastian, but he understood that a male could never have a baby. Sighing, he got off the stool, going to prepare lunch. Unfortunately, Sebastian had so much work that there was no time to have a nice, peaceful dinner. Usually, they had time to go see a movie, or even eat on a small fast food restaurant. They never cared to fancy themselves.

Grell heard the front door of his house opening, hoping that it would be Sebastian. Maybe his boss gave him the day off. Probably Sebastian canceled his appointments just to be with him. However, that sounded like wishful thinking. Jumping up and down with joy, Grell ran towards the front door.

"Welcome home, sweetie!" Grell greeted.

He froze in midway, eyes wide. Backing away, Grell asked, "Who are you?"

Fear crept up his spine, paralyzing him to the ground.

"Your worst nightmare," the masked stranger said.

There was no time to run, no time to scream, no time to respond as a steely knife went through his heart, body falling to the ground.

"What a shame you had to die. But you had it coming William Phantomhive." With a sinister laugh, the man left, grin wide as ever.

**Chapter One, Part I **

**The Day We Met**

William T. Spears ran his hand through his silky hair, focusing on the road ahead. Driving alone in his black Porsche Boxster, William's phone rang, the song "Through the Fire and Flames" blasting from the small speaker. Without taking his eyes off the road, William took out his Android phone from his pants, pushing the green button.

"William-sama, what you doing? Having a good morning?"

Ronald Knox's voice burst through the other line. Why couldn't the blonde cop be less enthusiastic for one day? It would seem it was too much to ask. Restraining from rolling his eyes, William said coldly, "It's none of your concern, Knox. Tell me what you want before I hang up."

"You don't have to be so mean! Take a chill pill for once!" Ronald barked.

"I'll take a 'chill pill' when I'm dead," William responded

William heard Ronald sigh, knowing that Ronald was disappointed with his answer.

"But what if Heaven doesn't have a chill pill?" Ronald asked.

William would've slapped himself. Why was Ronald so childish? The better question would be; why did he get stuck with a blonde, annoying cop? If William had a say in things, he would've denied Knox's application and send the Blondie to a deserted island, far away from him.

Turning on a right corner, William asked, "Do you believe in Heaven?"

"Of course I do, boss! And you belong in Heaven!" Ronald enthusiastically chimed, probably jumping like a small toddler.

Placing the phone on his shoulder, cheek pressed into it, William maneuvered his Porsche, parking in reverse like a professional, putting the brakes and turning off the ignition.

Holding his phone in his hand, William asked, "Are you going to tell me what you want?"

"Oh? Yes! I almost forgot!"

"Don't talk so loud, Knox. I'm not that young," William scolded.

"You're not old! Heck, I think you are still young!" Ronald argued.

William could sense the victorious smirk that was forming on his partner's face. Knowing the blonde for merely two months, William knew when the man was either sad, excited, depressed, drunk, wasted or all of the above.

"How old are you?" Ronald asked in a low tone, probably wanting to act as if someone was spying him from all corners.

"I won't tell you or anyone. Understood?" William narrowed his eyes, used to being asked his age from everyone that dared talk to him.

"I'll find out one way or another," Ronald reassured, determined to know the age of his boss.

"Good luck with that," William said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Thanks!"

William looked at his phone with disbelief, asking himself if the blonde boy understood the definition of sarcasm. Getting off his car, William closed the door behind him, car beeping twice, motioning that it was locked. Putting his keys in his pocket, William waited until the blonde boy decided to tell him of his necessities.

"I see you walking through the garden!"

William looked up at the tall building, eyes scanning each window. It wasn't long to find the blonde boy waving at him with all his energy. Frowning, William asked, "Must you point the obvious?"

"Yes I do!" Ronald defended, not ready to be cast away like a normal person.

William took his time to look around the large landscape, admiring the water fountain in the middle. The grass was well cut, the trees aligned to the side, a marble stone pathway leading to the magnificent Academia Funtom of Justice, usually called the Agency of Justice. To be honest, the one that made all of this took the time to dedicate all of his/her imagination into this art piece.

Eyes trained on the water fountain, William noticed that the angel on top allowed water to pour from his palms, wings spread wide. It would sound insane, but William thought that the angel seemed miserable. Were his eyes betraying him? No, in the eyes of the wise, it would seem the angel wanted to be freed from the pain it was suffering. Even if its anguish was unknown, the pure beauty caught the eyes of those that walked by.

William sat at the edge of the water fountain, asking Ronald, "Have you become mute for some reason?"

"Uhhh . . . No, William-sama. It's just that you looked cute looking around . . ." Ronald trailed off, not sure if he should even finish his sentence.

"You have two minutes to come down," William ordered, knowing that it was impossible to run from the fortieth floor, down to the garden.

The other line went silent, leaving William to wonder if the blonde boy fainted.

In exactly one minute, filthy-eight seconds Ronald stood in front of his boss, breathing heavily, trying to provide his lungs with fresh air. Ronald gave up, dropping to his knees, palms flat on the marble ground. Controlling his breathing, Ronald said between breathes, "There . . . was . . . a murder . . . on Funtom . . . S-Street . . . this . . . morning!"

Another murder? It was the twentieth murder this week. There has been a rumor going around, in which the people in the streets say that a man would stalk its prey, learning everything about the person, from birth to personal habits. At the end, the criminal would begin planning on their death. To William, it was a normal criminal that needed to be arrested. Not much to worry about. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, William said sternly, "No problem. We shall finish in two weeks."

"What?" Ronald questioned, looking up at his boss' emotionless face.

"Let's go," William commanded, walking towards his other truck, not wanting to waist his gasoline on a small trip.

Ronald ran past William, getting inside the driver's seat, a mischievous grin forming on his pale face.

"I'm driving," Ronald announced, ready to push the accelerator to the maximum.

"Do as you wish." William encouraged, getting into the passenger seat of his black Ford truck. Looking out the window, William relaxed to the sound of the engine roaring to life.

"Scratch my truck, your dead, Knox," William warned after Ronald got out of the Agency's parking lot.

"Nyaah, I'm a pro." Ronald waved him off, feeling superior when driving his boss' marvelous truck.

William avoided from flinching, speakers blasting to the song "Highway to Hell." Ronald really enjoyed playing with his ride. It was a gift from his step-father. The old man was the most Redneck person you'll ever find in Lacrimosa City, the largest city in America. Even if William was born in England, there was nothing for him to do there. With the highest grades, he was permitted to attend one of the best American colleges, Harvard.

Born from a rich family, William avoided using his parents' money. Even if he was blessed with everything, he wanted to be independent, strong, and emotionless to the must corrupted scenario life threw at him.

He learned to never trust anyone. He paid the price for that mistake eighteen years ago. How he regretted ever doing that. However, if it wasn't for that miserable day, he wouldn't be the man he is today. Everyone in the Agency depend on him. He was the perfect leader for every job.

His thoughts shattered as his head hit the glass window, grunting in pain. Glaring at the blonde officer, William asked, "Why did you stop?"

Ronald pointed in front.

William nodded, eyes landing on the cross road, watching as an old lady crossed the road. Opening his door, William jumped off, helping the old woman cross the road without accidents.

The woman looked beyond her nineties, barely able to walk with her wooden cane. She smiled warmly at the young man that helped her.

"Thank you, sweetie."

"You're welcome, madam," William responded, reaching for the woman's free hand, walking at a slow pace.

"You don't have to be formal." She blushed, remembering the last time a person took time of their life to help an old, wrinkle, vulnerable woman like herself.

Reaching to the other side, William asked, "Do you need a ride?"

She waved, saying, "I'm fine. I just came to this wonderful bakery." She pointed to a bakery shop.

The building was well built, glass window displaying various wedding cakes. Helping her up the small steps, William opened the door to the shop, waving goodbye and walking towards his truck. Midway, William looked to the road ahead, having no time to react as he was blinded by the sun.

The last thing he heard was the screeching of tires unable to stop. William slammed into a sharp platform, grunting from the pain emerging from his hip. Opening his eyes, he met red wine eyes, amazed by the abnormal color.

"William-Sama!" Ronald called for his boss, worried that William would be severely hurt.

William ignored his partner, getting off the red Chevy Camaro. One hand grabbing his injured hip, William asked the man, "Is there a reason to run me over, sir?"

"I-I didn't mean to," the handsome man stuttered, breath hitching at the site of yellow and emerald eyes. Those hypnotizing eyes were unique, making the thin man look like a god. Getting out of his car, the man stood still, hoping that he would be on time to eat to his job.

"License," William ordered, showing his badge to the raven man.

The man didn't hesitate, giving his driving license to the officer.

Looking through the data, William said, "Sebastian Michaelis," enjoying how it sounded.

"Are you okay?" Ronald rushed to his boss, allowing him to lean on his shoulder.

William nodded, throwing back the driving license to the raven man. Clearing his throat, William walked back to his truck, hissing at the burning injury.

"Aren't you going to arrest him?" Ronald whined, ready to handcuff the idiotic man that dared run his boss over.

Leaning on his truck, William emotionlessly said, "He's not worth my time."

"B-but—"

"Don't defy my orders, Knox," William warned, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, glaring at the tall man that stood still, perplexed by their conversation.

"Can I at least give him a ticket?" Ronald pouted, wanting to punish the raven man one way or another.

"Do as you wish." William shrugged, not caring what the blonde officer chose to do with the red-eyes man.

Ronald grinned, glade that his boss gave him permission to at least fine the man.

Once Ronald gave Michaelis a pink slip, they got into the car, welcoming the eerie silence. William raised his hands, halting Ronald from starting the ignition. Looking past Ronald, William couldn't stop gazing at the handsome man. Even if he didn't swing that way, William had to admit that the man was every girl's dream. Evaluating the man from afar, William noticed how Michaelis' hair complimented his beautiful pale face. Wearing formal clothes, Michaelis could be considered the sexiest man alive. Cocking his head, William said, "Call him."

"Call who?" Ronald asked confused by his boss' random order.

"Michaelis."

"Why?" Ronald questioned, already hating the raven man. There was no way he'll be able to be locked up in the same room as that raven jerk.

Sighing, Ronald pulled down the window, shouting, "Hey, Michaelis! My boss wants you!"

The puzzled face on Michaelis' face was priceless; however, William slapped his palm over his glasses, hating how the raven man took it the negative way.

"Think before you say something, Knox," William suggested with a heavy sigh, wanting to slap the blonde with all his might.

"Sorry, he had to take it negatively," Ronald chimed with venom, tapping his fingers harshly on the steering wheel.

Michaelis stood still, waiting to know why the blonde officer called him.

Ronald on the other hand raised an eyebrow towards his boss, waiting for the stoic man to say something.

Looking emotionlessly, William asked, "Do you wish for us to take you to work, Mr. Michaelis?"

"W-what?" Ronald questioned, not wanting to be a centimeter close to the raven man.

Michaelis grinned, knowing how much it would piss off the blonde office if he accepted the offer. Nodding, Michaelis said, "It would be a pleasure, officer."

Once Michaelis was seated on the back seat, William pointed to the bakery shop, saying, "Go buy some breakfast for us. It's on me."

Ronald's eyes glimmered, already thinking of what to choose.

Before Ronald could get out, William's phone rang to the song "Wish You Were Here" by Rednex. Pushing the green button, William remarked, "You amaze me, Ciel."

"Really? Why?" Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"You always call exactly when I'm near a bakery shop. How do you do it?" William questioned his son figure.

"Don't know. But I didn't eat breakfast."

William shook his head, always having to scold Ciel for skipping his nutritional breakfast. Coming from a rich family, Ciel should have a healthy habit.

"Don't ever skip your breakfast," William warned, having the power to ground Ciel for a whole month.

"But my damn father doesn't even dare make food!" Ciel argued.

What a shame Ciel had a father that took all his time working to improve his industry. Rubbing his temple, William said, "Just spend the night at my house whenever you want."

"Thank you!"

"I'll get you a fruit salad and a piece of Tres Leche Cake."

Before William could hang up, Ciel said in a rush, "If Alois calls to tell you I did something, do not believe him!" With that said, Ciel hanged up, heading towards school.

William frowned, disliking when someone hanged up without a proper goodbye. Placing his phone inside his pants, William waved Ronald to get the requested food he ordered.

Ronald nodded and hopped off the truck, full of joy to eat something on a new bakery shop, Maldestina.

The eerie silence was welcomed, William caressing his bruised hip.

"Are you okay?" Michaelis finally asked, concerned by the well-being of the emotionless officer.

William nodded, laying more into his seat, enjoying the sound of the engine.

Swallowing, Michaelis remarked, "You don't look like an officer."

William rolled his eyes, told millions of times that he looked like a CIA agent. To tell the truth, Justice Agency was more advanced than the famous CIA. Undertaker sure knew how to build an agency for officers, spies, trackers and bodyguards to learn every battle technique there is.

Looking past his shoulder, William remarked, "You don't look like a millionaire."

Michaelis chuckled, amused by the officer's comment. Looking into those memorizing eyes, he asked, "Why do you have such beautiful eyes?"

William almost chocked on his own saliva, never before being told why he had emerald and yellow eyes. Shrugging, William responded, "It's none of your concern."

Grasping the door handle, William gasped sharply, everything spinning around him as darkness consumed him. The last thing he heard was Michaelis' calling out for him.

**Chapter One, Part II**

**The Day We Kissed**

William felt light-weighted, head throbbing. Darkness surrounded him, suffocating. It didn't take long to know that it was a dream, the sound of his heartbeat ringing through the dim room. Getting up, William grunted, not letting himself fall to the ground.

Looking into the black ceiling, William remembered all those times he had a respiratory attack. Being an immortal, life was complicated. The human form he used was becoming weak to sustain his powerful form.

William disliked being stuck in the underworld, fearing that he might never see the human world. At the age of ten, his parents moved to the human realm, associating themselves as part of the Phantomhive family.

Acting as Vincent's nephew, William took care of Ciel, teaching him how to become a sophisticated young man. Ciel was a fast learner, determined to know as much as he could. However, Ciel became distant at a certain point, being spoiled by his father and mother.

William remembered when he was fourteen, visiting Ciel for his birthday. The blue-headed boy welcomed him with open arms, smiling like there was no tomorrow.

Ciel followed him everywhere. That meant he even followed him to the bathroom. However, Ciel knew when to follow him and when to stay.

The young boy loved William so much, asking him to stay for months. William could never say no to Ciel. With those puppy eyes, Ciel was irresistible. Every night, William would allow Ciel to sit on his lap, rocking back and forth on his wooden rocking chair, reading out loud a thick book. Crossing into a big word, William would explain it to Ciel, increasing Ciel's intelligence.

Then . . . William remembered perfectly that day . . . the day he made his mistake of allowing _that man_ to be part of his life. It had caused the death of both his father and Ciel's dear mother.

Clenching his dress shirt, William clenched his teeth, feeling something warm pushing against his chest. Growling, William saw a bright light, opening his eyes raptly.

William was not met with the prettiest thing in life. In front of him was Michaelis preforming CPR on him, warm lips upon his.

Terrified, William tried to push the man away; however, Michaelis leaned forward even more, tongue invading his mouth. To his own surprise, he found himself responding to the kiss, watching with horror as Michaelis closed his ruby eyes.

Unable to react, William allowed the raven man to deepen the kiss, tongue battling for dominance. Noticing that he was in the back seat, William tried moving away, needing to get out of the heating car.

This was not supposed to be happening. All his years, William distasted people that fell in love with their same gender. Never in his years as William thought a man to be attractive . . . that is until Sebastian Michaelis came into his life.

Even if he thought that the man in front of him was attractive, there was no way in Hell he was attracted to this man. This man was not going to make him change his sexuality. William found woman not attractive, but that didn't mean he had to like a man. No, he had no sexuality at all. He was an outcast that did not worry about their sexuality. He is a creature that doesn't need a mate in his life. It's required to mate at a certain time in your young life; however, William had restrained himself from doing such a thing. The act of kissing and even having sex with someone else disgusted him. It made his stomach cling in the most painful ways possible.

Narrowing his eyes, William tried to kick the man off of him; however, it only made him brush his groin into the man's manhood. Preventing from making a sound, William groaned in agony, hoping that the man would stop for even a mere second.

To his relief, the man pulled away, allowing William to punch him across the face. William glared at Michaelis, having all rights to arrest the man for offending an officer.

"I'm sorry . . ." Michaelis said with horror in his voice, getting off the truck, eyes widened, caressing his bruised cheek.

Finally gasping for air, William got out of the other door, slamming it with all his might. If only he did not have a respiratory attack, this wouldn't be happening. The man should've never kissed him. William should've pushed him away the moment he opened his eyes. However, something inside of him wanted to experience the kiss. But why? William was straight, he didn't like man. There was no way he enjoy the kiss, but his heart pounded harshly against its confines. Clenching his hands, William watched attentively at Ronald walking with a bag of pastries, sending invisible daggers towards the horrified man.

Standing in front of his boss, Ronald asked, "Why are you blushing?"

William raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Never in his life has William blushed. Putting on his emotionless façade, William responded, "I had a respiratory attack. Do you have the medication?"

Ronald gasped, feeling guilty for not helping his boss when he needed him. Nodding, Ronald pointed towards the cabinet.

William bit the inside of his cheek, hating himself for not looking for his medication. Before William could look for his antidote, Ronald asked, "Why is your shirt opened?"

"I beg your pardon?" William questioned.

"You're partially half naked!" Ronald said, pointing at William.

Ronald was no fool. All his years he knew when someone was in the process of getting laid. His boss was sweating, blushing, partially half naked and was alone with the raven man. Speaking of raven man, Ronald glared at Michaelis, gasping out loud. Placing the bag on the ground, Ronald grabbed William's forearm, dragging him away from Michaelis. Standing near a lamp post, Ronald whispered, "Did he rape you?"

William made a disgusted face, not wanting to imagine what would've happened if he hadn't reacted on time. Shaking his head, William said, "I have no time for your interrogation." With that said, William began buttoning up his shirt, not even daring to ask himself how Michaelis got his upper clothes off.

Ronald narrowed his eyes, already planning to get Michaelis arrested one way or another. Sighing in defeat, Ronald said, "I apologize for asking you that. It's just that . . . you're like my best friend. I don't want you to get hurt again . . ." Ronald trailed off, not sure if he had pushed a button that would end his life.

William clenched his teeth, that horrid memory fresh in his mind. Head down, William said in a low tone, "Don't speak of that again . . ."

Heart sinking, William walked towards his truck, never meeting Michaelis' gazed. Getting on the driver's seat, William waited for them to get on, mind set on another world. Not caring where his suit jacket went, William took off the brakes, driving towards Ciel's school.

Traffic was not a trouble, but the silence was the one that was killing William inside. Finally arriving at Cross Macgoross High School, William parked in reverse, turning off the ignition and hopping off.

"Thank you for driving me to work. I'll have my car towed to my house." Michaelis finally said.

William prevented from groaning, wondering if someone up there hated him. Nodding, William asked without looking at the attractive man, "What do you specialize in?"

"I work as the Spanish, Literature, Music Appreciation and Drama teacher. I can't ask for more." Michaelis smiled sheepishly.

William eyes perked, hearing that Michaelis was both the Spanish and Literature teacher. Interested, William asked, "For what grade?"

"Sophomore."

Now William understood why the man's last name seemed so familiar. Casting it away, William threw the keys to Ronald, grabbing the bag his partner held with an iron grip. Giving Ronald his portion of Tres Leches Cake container, William walked towards the doors of Cross Macgoross High School.

Michaelis walked beside him, fixing his wrinkled black suit. Looking like perfection, Michaelis said, "My deepest apologies for what happened in the car. It was wrong of me to do such a thing. I have a boyfriend and it was rude to kiss you—"

"Shut your mouth." William interrupted, never liking people that apologized day and night.

Going through the garden, past the water fountain, up the stairways, through the double doors, up another stairs, through a corridor and turning left, William finally arrived to room 911. How ironic, right? The room number is 911. And it would seem the students only had to look up at the wooden door and know what number to call if Mr. Michaelis dared be a pedophile.

Mentally grinning, William opened the sliding doors, unfazed by Ciel's and Alois' loud greetings.

"Father! You came!" Alois greeted with open arms, hugging his so called "father" with all his love.

On the other hand, Ciel stood beside the annoying, flamboyant blonde teenager as he bowed down to his "father."

Smiling, Ciel said, "Good morning, father!"

Every single student in the class gasped, all of them amazed to finally meet the two delinquents' father.

William looked into ocean blue eyes, rustling Alois' silky hair. Giving the bakery bag to Ciel, William asked sternly, "Have you behaved properly in this class?"

Alois backed away, rubbing his forearm nervously.

On the other hand, Ciel was standing straight; proud of his accomplishment in this class he called "Living Nightmare."

"I got an A in this class," Ciel gloated over his grade in Spanish class.

"No one cares," Alois spat.

Ciel glared at the blonde imbecile, ready to punch the boy to next week.

"I won't allow you to fight in my class Mr. Phantomhive and Mr. Trancy." Michaelis interfered, walking past the officer as he stood between Alois and Ciel.

Both teenagers looked at each other, shrugging. Not caring, they said in unison, "We don't give a shit."

Mr. Michaelis narrowed his eyes, not wanting to start the day lecturing two arrogant students. Pulling out his glasses from his front pocket, Mr. Michaelis put them on, more than ready to write a detention slip.

Grabbing both Alois' and Ciel's collar, William dragged them to an unoccupied desk, pulling each one of them into a seat. It was not a surprise that all the shocked students trembled in fear.

No one would dare interfere with the tall, handsome, sexy, thin, cold emerald eye man. Hell, they wouldn't even dare move a muscle. Something inside of them told them that this man was the delinquents' guardian. He couldn't possibly be their father. They didn't even look like the stunning man that spoke with authority.

"Apologize." William ordered, challenging them to defy his orders.

Ciel sighed in defeat, not having it in him to go against the man that took care of him, the man that stayed by his side through happy and sad moments. Nodding, Ciel looked at Mr. Michaelis, saying in a formal voice, "I apologize for my profanity."

Even if he talked formal, Ciel's eyes betrayed him. All that could you can ever see was the hatred he had for Mr. Michaelis.

William let go of Ciel, fixing the young boy's tie. Gaze drifting to the disobedient blonde, William waited to hear Alois' apology.

Alois narrowed his eyes, frowning deeply.

Mr. Michaelis crossed his arms over his chest, waiting patiently for Trancy to apologize for his bad mouth.

William knew that Alois will not apologize, not even if the other option was death. Leaning towards Alois, William whispered, "Defy my orders and you will spend your summer vacation with Undertaker."

Everyone in the agency knew that spending even one day with Undertaker was a nightmare. No one even wanted to dream ever being alone with the grey-hair officer. Rumor has it that the man loved death, owning a real skeleton in his office. Rookies tend to speak of how they once saw Undertaker dance of his dear skeleton, Marcela.

William chose not to dwell on the rumors, minding his own business. Back to reality, William mentally grinned, satisfied by Alois' pale face. The boy knew William meant what he said.

Gulping, Alois stuttered out with all his might, "I-I'm sorry, Mr. M."

"I accept your—"

"Say it completely," William ordered Alois, interrupting whatever the young teacher wanted to say.

Nodding, Alois said emotionlessly, "I'm sorry Mr. Michaelis."

"Thank You," William said, letting go of his "son." Fixing the red tie, William turned to the class, inspecting all the students.

To his surprise, they looked like angels, halo shinning bright over their heads. However, appearances can fool everyone.

Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, William faced Mr. Michaelis, wondering if the man would dare say something to him.

"You can't eat in class." Mr. Michaelis informed, watching as the boys already were eating their healthy breakfast.

Ciel looked up, chewing on a chuck of pineapple. Enjoying the sweet tasted that danced across his taste buds; Ciel rolled his eyes in annoyance.

William raised his hand, motioning that Ciel and Alois could continue eating. Grabbing Mr. Michaelis' forearm, William dragged him outside, wanting some privacy. Closing the door behind him, William made sure no one was outside the corridors. Looking out the window that replaced one wall, William said, "I apologize for all the pain they have caused you throughout this semester."

Mr. Michaelis smile genuinely, saying, "They need to learn some manners. However, they've been paying attention in my class lately."

William was happy to hear that, knowing that Ciel and Alois tended to ignore rules. Looking into beautiful ruby eyes, William said with a heavy sigh, "What you saw earlier shall be kept a secret. I would hate to do paperwork to arrest you, not for what happened, but for assaulting an officer."

"I understand. I won't say a thing."

Mr. Michaelis trailed a circle with his index finger, crossing his heart afterwards.

William was confused, unable to comprehend why Michaelis crossed his heart. Titling his head, William asked, "What are you doing?"

"I cross my heart and hope to die if a word of your secret is said from my mouth."

William let go of Michaelis' forearm, not aware that he was still holding him. Walking away, William said before flashing away, "Take care of my kids."


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

Chapter 2

Memories Emerging

The ride to Funtom Street was silence, Ronald eating his food while William thinking about the beautiful, raven man.

Nails drilling into the steering wheel, William remembered how those warm lips danced with his. It was as if they belonged for each other. Biting his tongue for thinking of such a thing, William looked ahead, watching as residents cried at the loss of a person.

A typical day of investigation meant that William had to speak with any relatives the victim had. It made him remember all his years of watching people fall to their knees, crying their hearts outs. The only reason he was assigned to give the news was because of his cold expression. Never in his life has William showed emotions to anyone . . . except his parents and him.

Parking behind the forensic van, William got off, ignoring the cries of young women. Death was a mystery. Showing his badge to the lower class officers, William watched his steps as he walked up the stairway.

Avoiding bumping into any of the occupied officers, William froze, eyes set on the young brunette on the floor. For what he could see, the brunette was severely stabbed in the heart, a quick and professional kill.

The body was faced up; arms spread wide, eyes wide open as if looking at the one that killed him.

No damage was done to the property, making it harder for the investigation. However, William wasn't complaining. It made the investigation more difficult and intriguing to find the culprit.

Ronald ran after his boss, feeling uncomfortable watching the suffering people. Finally beside his boss, Ronald gazed upon the dead corpse.

"Not much evidence," Ronald commented, already knowing that the young brunette had no time to even blink as his attacker thrust the knife through his heart.

"Who's on this investigation?" William asked, unfazed by the pool of blood.

"We are, boss." Alan and Eric's voice said in unison.

William looked at his students, nodding in acknowledgement. William wanted to smile, watching how Alan couldn't stop staring at the dead corpse with a disgusted face, Eric looking away, as if to find wanting to find something more interesting than the blood that trailed everywhere on the ground.

Sighing, William said, "You'll get used to it."

"I hope," Alan said, trying so hard not to look at those opened eyes. Those lifeless eyes sent shivers up Alan's spine, making him tremble.

Alan and Eric motion for them to follow them to the kitchen, allowing the forensic team to take charge of the investigation for now.

Once in the kitchen, Alan sat on a small wooden chair beside Eric, rubbing his temples. Sighing, Alan said, "The culprit left a message for you."

William was surprised, being the first time that the assassin left something for him. Arresting half of the criminals in Lacrimosa, all villains hated his guts. It wouldn't be a surprise if they dared send someone to kill him. Or kidnapped him and torture him until he was more than dead.

"What is it?" William asked, curious to what it could be.

Alan pointed to the living room, eyes looking at Eric.

William left the kitchen, heading towards the small, red living room. It would seem the victim loved the color red. There was no inch of this room without the color red. Everything was spotless; curtains open, giving a perfect view of the backyard and the neighbors.

Eyes stopping on the third red wall, someone had taken their sweet time writing: "Die with me/ Die with me only/ We shall die together/ Your eyes I love to see/ Has let me be free/ I love you William/ For that I have killed him."

William's breath hitched, knowing too well who wrote this. It was impossible. He was supposed to be dead. How could that damn man survive from what William did to him? That horrid man should be dead!

Body trembling, William rushed out of the living room. There was no way he'll stand without falling to his knees and remember those bittersweet moments that only broke his soul furthermore. Rushing outside, avoiding bumping into the forensic team, William lean into his truck, fearing that he would soon let unshed tears to fall down his cheeks.

All these years, William forced himself to forget the past . . . to forget the mistake he did when he was with that bastard. William went through Hell just to forget about the man that destroyed his life. All William wanted is to dig a hole and never come out. Why did he have to appear? Why . . . when William rebuilt his life from scratch. William took years building a life where he had no time to think of the past. He dedicated his life taking care of Ciel. If only Ciel knew what truly happened to his mother, Ciel would've known how to comfort him.

On the other hand, William was more than glad that Alois did not suffer as much as he did. William found Alois in a poor orphanage, asking the dean to allow him to adopt the five-years-old boy. The human government allowed his application, seeing as William had no criminal record and had a job, in which would support up to ten kids. However, William only wanted to adopt Alois.

It took all his might not to shout at the sensible woman that showed him all the kind children. He could remember how she tried so hard to convince him to at least adopt a young boy at the age of four with lavender eyes and silver moon hair.

After signing all the required papers for adoption, William showed Alois his new home. The blonde bucket of joy thank him for being his "father." Once meeting Tanaka and Ciel, Alois got used to the life of a rich family, never asking for more. Even with a stubborn attitude, Alois knew better than to become a spoiled brat. Like they say: "Never bit the hand that feeds you." And that became Alois' mantra.

Sighing, William got up, uncomfortable with his phone ringing to "Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold.

Not even bothering to look at the caller ID, William greeted, "Hello?"

"Ummm. . . Dad?" Ciel's trembling voice sounded on the other line.

This caused William to freak out. Standing up, William asked in a rush, "Is there something wrong?"

"I need your help." Ciel panted out.

William had no second thoughts as he got on his truck, started the ignition, took out the brakes and accelerated to Ciel's school. It worried William that Ciel was panting. The boy had asthma, provoking him to faint. Even if Ciel managed to control it, the boy loved soccer, exceeding his own limits.

Passing all red lights, William arrived to the school's parking lot in exactly three minutes, usually being ten to thirty minutes if traffic was thick.

Parking his truck, William ran at full speed, trying to locate Ciel's aura. With a quick sniff into the air, William smelled the sweet scent of blueberry coming from the soccer field. Running behind the large Magnet building, William arrived at the spacious field, jumping over the fence without difficulties.

Looking around, William found Ciel crutched behind a bush, hyperventilating. Why was Ciel hiding? His question was answered immediately as a group of Seniors rushed, eyes scanning the isolated field.

Blood boiling, William approached them, eyes showing authority.

"Who the fuck are you?" a purple- headed boy asked, hands on his thin hips.

William shook his head, not wanting to know what type of person the idiot boy was. Crossing his arms over his chest, William stood in front of them, not moving a single muscle.

"He asked you a question, asshole!" another senior shouted, cracking his fingers, feeling superior to the emotionless man.

William ignored the boy, inspecting all of them. How in the world did they manage to wear leather on a hot day? William will not ask, nor will he care.

"Get back to class!"

All eyes fell on the raven man, some trembling, others snorting. With a mischievous grin, one of them grabbed William's collar, an arm wrapped around his waist, the other pushing a gun to his forehead.

If William could laugh, he would. Honestly, couldn't they be more creative about threatening him. Rolling his eyes, William stared into terrified eyes, wondering what Michaelis is capable of. It wouldn't be a surprise if Michaelis would (at any moment) speak of peace and avoiding violence. William had to prevent from showing his unknown WTF face as he had to hear Michaelis' words.

"Please put the gun down. If you let him go, minor consequences will be applied—"

"Shut the fuck up!" all of them interrupted.

William frowned, not enjoying the way the boy rubbed his cheek into his hair. William would've cursed the idiotic boy, beat the living shit out of him with the gun and arrest him. However, he wanted to enjoy the fun.

Mr. Michaelis began to sweat, nervous of what to do.

Knowing that Ciel would interfere at any moment, William flipped the purple-headed boy, feet pressed harshly on the hand the boy had the gun with.

Looking down at the pathetic "wanna be, ghetto boy that had nothing to do," William got out his flawless pistol, mentally grinning at the trembling boys.

How he loved teasing in the worst way possible. Loading his gun with bullets that had Malquerida craved into it, William asked in his usual monotone voice, "Who wishes to die?"

All of them pee their pants except the boy beneath him, mumbling incoherently as they ran without their leader.

"You fuckers!" the boy shouted, not believing that his "homies" would leave him to die.

Cocking his head to Michaelis, William said, "Be useful and grab the gun."

Mr. Michaelis did as he was told, grabbing the gun with this thumb and index finger, afraid to even touch a weapon that only caused people's death.

Looking at the struggling boy, William drilled his foot further into the boy's wrist, making sure to slowly crush each bone. Having no pleasure in other's pain, William grabbed him by the neck, raising him three feet from the ground.

"What's your name?" William asked in his sweet voice.

"Timber . . ." the boy managed to gasp out.

"Timber, would you love to tell me why you had the audacity of chasing my son?" William rose a perfect eyebrow.

Timber's eyes widened, saying, "I'm sorry! That b-brat . . . spilled coke on my new Nikes!"

And that's why William hated finding out that Ciel got in a thick situation, in which Ciel had started it. Releasing Timber, William glared at Ciel, giving his famous when-we-get-home-you-will-suffer-the-worst-way-possible. With a mere glare, Ciel fainted.

Handcuffing Timber in a blink of an eye, William handed over the boy to Michaelis, wanting to drop off Ciel to the nurse and return home. William had so much to think about.

William hissed, forgetting about his medication. How could he be a fool? He forgot to take his medicine! There was no way in Hell he'll allow himself to have a repetition of what happened in his truck.

Clenching his burning throat, William ran, vision blurring as he ran all the way back to the parking lot, free hand trembling as he struggled to get out his keys and open the passenger's door. Opening the glove box, William found his small bottle, opening the cap and drinking all of the red liquid. If someone was to pass by, they would think William was a vampire. The liquid was similar to blood; however, the liquid he just drank controlled the beast within him.

Throwing the empty bottle back into the compartment, William did not know how long he could last until he was force to transform back to his true form.

All these years he tried to hide the monster that poisoned him each day. The beast would not allow him to stay in his human form. Sooner or later William will have to go back to Taxes and isolate himself in his large ranch his stepfather left him. The range was a place to let emotions flow free. The cool summer breeze, the strong apple trees that surrounded the land, the sound of all the animals embracing him was comforting. How he missed his land. William made sure to introduce Mal Recuerdos to Ciel, for that was where he had started his new life with his mother and father.

William could remember his neighbor, Sam, tutoring Ciel how to ride a horse. The young tutor was merely eighteen, looking for a job to pay for his education. Being a nice, rich boy, William paid Sam fifty dollars each day. Within two years, Ciel mastered the arts of taming and riding his white horse.

One day, Ciel had asked William if he could learn how to be a true Charo. William was puzzled at first, knowing that Tanaka had told Ciel of his time being a Charo, but left out the part that he had been a Charo when they were in the underworld. Few knew that the underworld was divided into different sections. There was the Demon realm, the Reaper realm and the Cervix realm, best known as Sector X. Even if his planet was destroyed, William never gave up doing what he loved the most, horseback riding.

Buying Ciel and himself a black and white Charo suit, William trained Ash –Ciel's horse— how to dance to the rhythm of traditional Mexican and country music. It didn't take long for Ciel to master the lesson.

After adopting Alois, William introduced the blonde boy to Mal Recuerdos. The boy was astonished, mouth opened wide, eyes sparkling, putting the brightest stars to shame. And to his discomfort, Alois wanted to ride a bull like a true cowboy. No way in Hell will William allow Alois to participate in a rodeo. Compromising, William taught him how to use a lasso, a whip and of course the arts of horseback riding.

That summer was one of the best. There was nothing that could destroy the moment. It was too soon to speak as a tragedy happened. Never did William dream of seeing his nana, Tere, die of cancer. Nana Tere was a kind woman. Her looks may deceive the human eye, but she was ruthless in battles. She would talk smack to you all day long if she wished. She could curse if she heard your disrespectful thoughts. Even if she had to walk with her cane, that wouldn't stop her from living La Vida Loca. Heck, she had grabbed every book, every document, every newsletter, anything that she could grasp on her wrinkled hands just to learn more about human beings. They fascinated her to no end. All she could ever talk about was humans. She would talk to them, observing their body language.

William made a mistake of saying, "They're weak and useless. Why do you care so much about them?"

With a blink of an eye she had smacked William with a newspaper, giving her famous inferno gaze. It would make even the strongest living thing whimper.

Frowning for a split second, Nana asked with a stern voice, "How do you know they're weak?"

Rubbing his sore head, William responded, "They die with ease."

Nana nodded, knowing where William's mind stood. The boy was wise but had so much to learn. Rocking back and forth on her cherry wood rocking chair, Nana said, "Put yourself in their shoes. You can't contradict the ways of others until you hop into their boat and see things from their point of view." With that said, she looked out into the blue skies.

William sat quietly on the porch, registering Nana's words. Nodding, William whispered, "Forgive me, Nana. I should watch what I say..."

Nana waved her hands up and down, saying, "Pish posh! Go along, I'll bake you some crackling bread."

William would never forget Nana's famous crackling bread. They made your stomach grumble, your mouth water and imagine that you're in paradise.

Nana would rarely send you a cold glare that said, "G'on. Challenge me." And make you wish you haven't even been born. Everyone knew her to be the wisest of all the people in Cervix. Her visions were 99.9% accurate. Even if she was unable to predict the catastrophe, Nana Tere had once told William, "I'm old as the stars, son. Look at how old I am. No man could ever get my goat. Not Tanaka, nor Mr. Pattison." She let out her usual sweet laugh that warmed William's heart.

Looking at Willy with a tender smile, she said, "Ain't anyone goin' to ruin your life. G'on, don't be afraid. Not even your daddy Atticus fear things."

Sadly, she died at age 5,000 from the human disease she was exposed to. Only being 15, William asked Tanaka where Nana wished to be laid to rest. Taking a sip of tea, he said, "She always wanted to see Italy." And that's where William decided to do the funeral. All of Nana's friends died, so it was only William's mother and father, Ciel, Alois and that man who attended the funeral. The priest blessed her soul and opened the gates to our Heaven, the Heaven Cervix believed upon.

Ciel and Alois were unable to get along with Nana. She would always scold them. There was no day when Nana would be grounding Ciel and Alois. To say the truth, Alois was more of a pain to her. The blonde boy had the tendency to open his big mouth. If any of Cervix people heard such vulgar words coming from a small child, they would spank him with a stick until he couldn't walk for a whole month. No one in their dead mind would want to disrespect an elder. They were wise. They were the source of legends, the key of life. Without them, there wouldn't be someone to tell the history. Elders were cherished until the end. When death comes knocking on their door, all people would come together in pray for their soul to arrive safely to the other world.

Cervix was a place where religion and history are valued more than anything. Lust was forbidden, for it was a one of the Seven Sins. Greed was never present. Envy was look down up. Everything that was thought as a horrid sin would be corrected by either the elders or the priest himself.

William was a pure child, but the beast he was cursed with would not let him in peace. Nana has said that look at the curse not like as a threat but a blessing. God made us for a reason. And if he had a beast inside, it shall do good sooner or later. William understood that he should not fight the beast but become one with it.

With a clear mind, they returned to America. Wanting some time to think, William ordered Sam to take good care of Mal Recuerdos. The young teenager promised with his life that nothing would happen to the most beautiful land he had the pleasure meeting. For the first time trusting a human, William bought a mansion where the land was flat, the skies were blue and the sound of graceful animals could be heard.

"Are you okay?"

That baritone voice broke his thoughts. Turning around, William gazed at Michaelis with a cold stare. If he was in his true form, he would've hissed. The man had already invaded his personal space, something his people hated.

Inhaling and exhaling deeply, William said, "That is none of your concern."

Michaelis frowned, shaking his head.

Not having time to react, Michaelis was able to snatch his keys from his hands, walking fast and hopping inside the driver's seat.

If looks could kill, the man would already be dead. Slamming the passenger's seat, William spat, "I'll rather die than allow you to drive my truck. Get out before I force you."

Starting the engine, Michaelis pushed the accelerator, grinning at the sound of the truck roaring to life.

William clenched his teeth. If Knox managed to irritate him by pressing the accelerator without changing gear, why would it make a difference if Michaelis did? Tapping his shoe, William asked, "What do you think you're doing?"

Meeting furious emerald eyes, Michaelis responded with a calm voice, "I'm driving you to your job. You are incapable of driving with a weak body."

Did Michaelis called him weak? Who did this man think he was? However, Michaelis did have a point. William's mind was fogged by the antidote taking affect. Mentally sighing in defeat, William asked, "Where are Ciel and that delinquent?"

"Coach Jones took care of Timber and Mr. Faustus took Ciel to the nurse."

Nodding, William opened the door and got inside, avoiding eye contact. There was no way he'll look at the man that was the reason of his throbbing head. Putting on their seatbelts, William had to prevent from hissing, hating the way Michaelis drove outside of the parking lot.

"Where do you want to go?" Michaelis asked kindly.

"Away from you," William blurted out, without thinking.

Rolling his eyes, William ordered, "Drive to Funtom Street."

The ride to his destination was quiet until Michaelis turned on the CD player. To his disappointment, "Had Enough" by Breaking Benjamin blasted through the speakers. Why did Knox have to forget his CD of Breaking Benjamin? It's not like William had something against the band, it's just that he loath when a stranger would hear to his music.

Chuckling, Michaelis remarked, "You sure don't look like someone that would hear to this type of music."

"You sure don't look to be qualified to drive a truck," William spat back, eyes trained on the side mirror.

No words were said afterwards. They allowed the music of Breaking Benjamin flow them to peaceful thoughts.

William had no time to react as Michaelis stopped abruptly, getting off and running inside the apartment.

William was let confused. Why would the man run towards the building where the man— unless Michaelis was the deceased friend. How he hated himself right now! Why would he allow a stranger drive him to work? He's a cop for crying out loud! Turning off the ignition, William ran after the raven man, cocking his head as a greeting to the forensic team that were ready to get into their assigned van. They all had a confused expression upon their faces. William wouldn't blame them. You would've done the same if you're minding your business, doing your job and suddenly a man goes screaming someone else's name.

Reaching the doorway, William flinched at the screams Michaelis uttered. At that moment Alan, Eric and Ronald came out from the living room, probably taking samples of the wall. They looked at the crying man lifting the dead corpse to William's emotionless face and vice versa.

Ronald walked around Michaelis, letting the man be. Standing in front of his boss, Ronald asked, "Where did you go?" that said, Alan and Eric followed Ronald, really not wanting to deal with the divested man.

Leaning in the door way, William said, "I had to help Ciel from a band of seniors."

"Ohhh, those kids sure are tough," Ronald commented, remembering his years in high school.

Alan and Eric nodded in agreement.

Smiling, Ronald asked, "Are you coming to the club tonight?"

William shook his head. The last time he went with Ronald to a club, it only resulted on the blonde man getting drunk, vomiting on the dance floor and passing out. Lord did William want to forget that day.

"But why?" Ronald whined.

William really did not want to deal with a whinny Knox. Rubbing his temple, William responded, "Ciel has soccer practice, Alois has a fencing competition and I would like to enjoy some time with them."

"We understand," Alan spoke.

"Yeah, boss. Maybe next time!" Eric said cheerfully.

Before the conversation could proceed, Michaelis shouted, "What the Hell is wrong with all of you? All you do is talk! Get your ass moving and find out who killed my boyfriend! And you call yourselves cops! You can't even do your job right!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Ronald roared. He had enough with this man.

Alan and Eric had to hold down Ronald. An angry Ronald was not something you want to witness.

Clenching his hands into fists, William pushed his way through his partner and students, grabbing Michaelis from the collar and slamming him harshly against the nearby wall. By now, all of the forensic team and residence were standing outside, watching the commotion.

Tightening his grip, William darkly scowled, "If you have a problem on the way we do our job, make sure to go to the 'complaint box' and do your complaining."

Everyone that new William gasped loudly, never hearing such a dark voice. It caused some to faint, others to pee their pants.

Looking at Ronald, Alan and Eric, William ordered, "Get the corpse to Ms. Anafeloz."

"Yes, sir!" they said in unison.

Dragging Michaelis out of the apartment and into his truck, William slammed him into the passenger's door. William raised an eyebrow in confusion. One moment Michaelis was crying, later screaming and now crying. Stepping away, William watched as Michaelis sank to the ground.

"Why did he have to die?"

William looked towards the other side of the street, not bothering answering Michaelis' question. It was not his place to comfort the man. Why should he? All that will happen would be finding the killer, arresting them and go on with his life. William was positive that he'll never see the man again. Crossing his hands over his chest, William asked, "How do you know the deceased?"

Michaelis looked up, sobbing quietly. Wiping away his tears with his sleeve, Michaelis said with a broken voice, "G-Grell is my boyfriend . . ."

And somewhere deep inside William felt as if he was deprived from his necessity.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Funeral Fight

**Chapter 3, Part I**

**Unexpected Funeral Fight**

_**Hey! Like the only person reviewing is Neko1998, all the chapters are dedicated to you, Neko. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics of Chasing Cars.**_

William had ordered Alan and Eric to take care of Michaelis. He had to talk with Hannah about the true assassin. She used to be a doctor back in Planet Cervix. She served in the military for four years. There was nothing that could break her. Her soft expression told of her kindness. Her tan skin told of her time battling in the desert. Hannah was a good friend to William. Anafeloz was two years younger than him, meeting in the gardens of a small village.

William remembered the day he went out on his adventures, venturing through the village. The normal people did not notice, for he was dressed in normal clothes. It was a good thing no one has seen him. None knew of the new prince. Even if he was young to take the throne, his father, Atticus, wished for him to learn every piece of information there was. Ever since they met, Hannah has guided William to a good path.

Walking to the basement of the agency, William opened the glass double doors. The Autopsy Room consisted of knifes, blades, saws and many more expensive equipment. The walls were all white, rows of lights illuminating the room. One wall was replaced with layers of morgue refrigerators, making the room feel cold to the human senses. On the right wall, there was the sink with wall cabinets that had glass doors. The left wall was replaced with tall storage cabinets with glass doors, displaying autopsy accessories, instrument trays, bone dust collector, fluid collections, scales, measurement and much more.

In the middle was metallic dissection table, the body of the deceased placed inside a body bag.

To William, the room was too white for his liking. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, William looked for Hannah. She was always working on a body. The only time she would leave this room would be if she wanted to speak with any of the workers.

William was comfortable walking freely. It was the only place no one dared walk into. Humans were too fragile to see someone being dissected. The silence intensified fear. William walked around the corpse, viewing the various selections of needles.

"William! It's nice to see you here." A sweet voice spoke to him.

William turned around, gazing at the young brunette.

Hannah was dressed in her usual work skirt, lavender blouse, three inch high heels and white lab coat. Her hair was braided, complimenting her beautiful face.

Nodding, William asked, "Have you found more evidence?"

Hannah smiled, motioning for him to follow her to her office.

William followed her up the stairway beside the sink, walking in front of her to open her office door.

"You're such a gentleman," she remarked, grinning to herself.

William closed the door behind him, sitting himself in one of Hannah's swivel chairs, waiting for her to take her seat. Once Hannah was seated, William looked around, never really having the time to admire her office.

The office was a pale color of lavender, paintings of flowers all around the walls. Tall vines attached themselves out of Hibiscus Braids and into the walls on each corner, giving the room the theme of nature. If anyone wondered into her office, they would certainly be amazed of how the vines attached themselves without difficulties.

Facing in front, William looked passed Hannah, memorized by the painting of a Pegasus, wings spread apart as it looked directly at you. William knew that Hannah would never forget of Liliana. Liliana was a beautiful, white Pegasus, liking Anafeloz at first sight.

Hannah cleared her throat and said, "There is not much I can do about the body. The killer was a professional. But . . ."

William raised an eyebrow, wondering why Anafeloz emphasized "but" in her sentence. Left leg over the other, William stood straight, curious to her words.

Smiling, Hannah continued, "I found purple veneficus liquid in Sutcliff's blood. You do know that we're dealing with a Cervix?"

"Yes. And I know who did it." William responded.

No human had discovered purple veneficus liquid. It was a rare substance. Planet Cervix had a garden full of purple veneficus flowers. The elders ordered that the garden should be burned. However, few were able to get a sample. Even the smallest amount could manage to kill you within seconds.

"Ash," Hannah and William said in unison. However, William knew that Hannah wanted to ask him if Ash still lives. She was fond of the man. In her eyes, Ash was William's man. On the other hand, William wanted to ask if Ash was assigned to burn the veneficus liquid. Only _that man_ had the power to kill such a venomous substance.

They looked at each other, surprised that they had the same name. Swiveling side to side, Anafeloz said, "We need to tell Undertaker. Even if he doesn't know of our existence, he's a wise man. He is a reaper, right?"

"A retired reaper," William corrected.

Sighing, William asked, "Will you attend Sutcliff's funeral?"

Hannah shook her head with a smile. Getting up, Hannah asked, "Why should I?"

William shrugged and responded, "I need you to guard the funeral if someone wishes to have Michaelis dead."

"Who?" Hannah question curiously.

William had forgotten to mention Michaelis to Anafeloz. He would've thought the news would run throughout the agency. As Hannah sat on the edge of her white mahogany desk, William told her everything that happened from the morning to the afternoon.

Hannah had laughed so hard that she fell to the floor. It felt like millennium since she laughed. Hugging her waist, Hannah said through uncontrollable laughs, "H-He totally . . . Haha . . . wants your attention . . . Willy!"

"Whatever," William spat, watching Anafeloz get up from the tile floor.

Sighing, William got up and walk towards the door. There was only two hours left for Hannah to do more tests on the body, take pictures, file a report and return the body to a funeral director. Before he could reach the doorknob, Hannah said cheerfully, "I'll be there! Make sure not to get hooked up on Michaelis!"

Ignoring the last thing, William waved goodbye and left the Autopsy Room. This was going to be a long day.

**Chapter 3, Part II**

William went up the stairs, mind going back to the conversation he had with Hannah. It was a good thing that he managed to avoid speaking of Ash Landers. It was something William wasn't ready to talk about. It was a memory he wished not to remember. The pain would be overwhelming. The last time he tried to remember where he made his mistake, it sent him into a deep depression. No one dared ruin his solitude. They would not know how to comfort him.

The best thing to do was travel back to Italy without Ciel and Alois. He needed to go to Nana's grave. Even if she was gone, her sprit still lives. William had gone looking for the priest that buried Nana. The old man had helped him move on. Priest Mario had healed some of his wounds of his heart. However, some wounds would never heal, not even if you tried so hard.

Arriving at the main floor, William got inside the elevator, waiting patiently to arrive to the fiftieth floor. The elevator door opened and William walked towards Undertaker's office. The old man had called him about two minutes after he left Anafeloz's office. The reaper always knew when to call.

The first time William found out that Undertaker was a reaper was when William had accidently opened a secret passage within a bookshelf. There, behind all the old, dusty, unused books was the legendary scythe of one of the famous reapers. William had heard and read legends surrounding Undertaker. But he never asked where the grey-haired reaper got all those scars from. It was something that did not concern William at the time.

Knocking twice on the door, a loud, cheerful "Come In!" was heard.

If life hated him so much, it might as well kill him now because when he entered, William met puffy, wine eyes staring at him with sorrow.

Why did this man have to cross his life? There was no reason to be called into the office. If William remembered, it wasn't even his case to solve. Eric and Alan were the ones in charge, not him. Therefore, the question is: Why was he called? It wasn't like Undertaker would have second thoughts on who took charge of a case. It was abnormal for the man to do such a thing. If Undertaker said Eric and Alan was in charge, they will be in charge until the investigation is solved. There was always a reason for each action.

"William! Sit! Sit! No point on being shy!"

William never liked cheerful persons. They made him remember of a life of happiness that he lost years ago.

Glaring daggers at the old man, William sat beside Michaelis, not even bothering looking or speaking to the raven man.

"As you may be wondering, I want you to be Sebastian's bodyguard!"

If William was drinking coffee at this exact moment, he would've spit it out. No way in Hell was he, William T. Phantomhive, becoming a bodyguard to a man that looked like Mr. Rapist.

Furious, William asked through greeted teeth, "Why should I?"

Undertaker seemed unfazed. Clapping his hands together, elbows on his desk, Undertaker asked cockily, "You really don't want me to cut your paycheck, do you, _Mr. Phan-tom-hive_?"

How much he hated when Undertaker pronounced each syllable of his surname. However, he took pride on the last name. Even if he wasn't a true Phantomhive, William wanted the name to be remembered, not by Vincent's work, but his work. No one really cared much about Vincent. Each time someone mentioned Phantomhive, the name of William would utter from their lips.

Shaking his head, William asked, "If I may ask, what do you wish me to do?"

"Just take care of Sebastian. That's all." Undertaker said as if it was the most common thing to say in this world.

Undertaker giggled, amused by the emotionless man. Looking at Sebastian, Undertaker said, "You are to bathe him, feed him, dress him, read to him, sing to him, dance to him, drive him anywhere he wants-" Undertaker would've continued but William slammed his palms on his desk, getting up abruptly.

William couldn't believe this! Did this immortal think he was some sort of babysitter? For crying out loud, William would never dare touch a man. Why would the reaper possibly think that he would lower himself to feed, sing, dance, bathe and what other God forsaken things the raven man wished for him to do? If they knew he was a Prince, this wouldn't be happening. However, he lost that title eighteen years ago. He was now just a normal being with a normal job and a rich life. Nothing else could distinguish him from any other human.

"It's really unnecessary for Mr. Phantomhive to do all of that," Michaelis interrupted, feeling as if the man would break into a world war. No one wished to be against an unflinching man.

"You will do as I tell you to!" Undertaker raised his voice for the first time.

Okay, probably he was exaggerating, but why him? From all the officers in this building, why him? Why did he have to guard on the same day Ciel had soccer practice and Alois had a fence tournament? He had never missed an important event. Maybe they could compromise.

Sitting back down, William asked, "Why am I the chosen person for this task?"

Undertaker knew he had exaggerated on shouting. To make things better between him and his student, he'll-

"Let me guess. You wrote all of our names into small pieces of paper. Then, you put them in your small, black hat and drew a slip out of it? Unfortunately, it was my name. Am I right?"

Undertaker had his mouth wide open, asking, "How you know?"

William had the opportunity to tell the reaper that he could access a memory within any person's brain and see it flashing before his eyes. It was a skill he learned from . . . someone.

"Lucky guess."

"Well, for one second there, I thought you could read minds."

When Undertaker said that, Michaelis tensed, as if really believing immortals roamed the land.

William mentally grinned. Casting all other thoughts away, William got up and was headed to the door. He'll think thoroughly of this, but right now he had to check on Ronald. The blonde officer always managed—one way or another—to get in trouble. There was no day Knox was in a club. The boy was wasting his life at a rapid speed. Before he could turn the doorknob, Undertaker asked with a mocking voice, "Are you scared that Mr. Michaelis would be superior than you? Or are you scared about his sexuality?"

Was Undertaker challenging him? If so, there was no way Jose he'll back down on a challenge, especially if it's coming from his superior. Pride getting the best of him, William walked back, grabbed Michaelis' wrist and began dragging him out.

"Have fun protecting him! He's a nice person!" Undertaker shouted cheerfully, grinning at how hard William slammed the door shut.

Once outside, William let go. Facing Michaelis, William clarified, "Hereby I will be your bodyguard until this investigation is finalized, understood?"

"I wouldn't want to see your face more than I have to," Michaelis said with venom on every word.

William narrowed his eyes. The raven man was playing a game, in which he'll fall down slowly and painfully. Ignoring the nasty response, William walked to the elevator.

While on the elevator, William stood far away from the sobbing man. William could only tap his foot from irritation as he could not stand hearing to "Hot and Cold" by Katty Perry. Ever since April, Undertaker saw it as a major necessity to change the "boring and uncool" elevator music to "hip-shaking, foot tapping, make me want to groove all night long" songs. In William's opinion, it was a waste of time. But who is he to complain about it? No one would care what he thought. No one truly did outside the agency.

The elevator doors finally opened; however, everyone in the main floor laid their eyes on them.

Attention was the last thing William wanted. No point in standing there. William walked unfazed by wondering eyes. More attention was set on the crying man behind him. It wasn't abnormal to see someone cry, but the thing of seeing the famous William Phantomhive with a handsome; sex-on-two-legs man was just crazy.

William inhaled the fresh air of such a beautiful day.

The moment was ruin the moment Michaelis opened his big mouth.

"Undertaker said I was to live at your house while this is over."

William felt as if life wanted to make him pay for his mistake. Clenching his hands into fist, William said through greeted teeth, "I'm only doing this because I never go back on a challenge. Nor do I like to get my paycheck cut in half."

"Greedy," Michaelis said under his breath.

William heard him crystal clear. Looking past his shoulder, William asked without thinking, "What are you gaining from making my life Hell?"

"You had it coming."

"I had it coming? How? I don't even know you."

"You did nothing to help solve my boyfriend's death!"

"It's not my case. Therefore, if you want to whine about it, go ahead and call Alan and Eric."

"Me whining? Oh, please."

"Then I'll mind my own business while you mind your own."

"Fine with me."

And that was all that was said before they got into William's truck and kept silence.

Somewhere deep inside of William he felt as if he needed to hear his favorite song. Determined, William put on "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol. It was a song his dear mother sang to him. Every day he would sit beside his mother, watching her play the piano as if it was a part of her. Sandra would sing and the whole world would stop and listen to what she was saying. Every song had a message and Sandra knew how to show it to everyone.

For some rare reason, William began to hum to the song.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything on our own_

_We don't need_

_Anything or anyone_

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

At that moment, Michaelis sang with him. It felt like the right thing to do. Even if his heart was shattered into microscopic pieces, this strange man somehow knew how to emerge new feelings that he rarely showed. Sebastian hopes one day to heal his heart. Grell was in a better place. God was watching over his boyfriend. The only thing left is keep moving forward. Phantomhive would somehow change his world completely one way or another.

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden_

_That's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_

_To remind me _

_To find my own_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden_

_That's bursting into life_

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was Is here in your perfect eyes_

_They're all I can see_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things_

_Will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

The song ended and they went back to their suffocating silence. Somehow, the raven man liked the same song as William did, but that didn't mean he has to be nice.

I won't allow him to be part of my life, William told himself. With that in mind, William told Michaelis how the next days would be. He spoke of what things he would not do in his duties of guarding.

Michaelis accepted his conditions as long as William followed his expectations.

They were simple things. From not having to act like a butler to never ask any personal questions.

William agreed to Michaelis' request. After dropping off Michaelis at his house up north, William for once feared that sooner or later the past will appear in his life.

**Chapter 3, Part III**

Undertaker had permitted William to begin his new job the next morning. Ciel's team had won, leading them a spot to the semifinals. Alois lost his match with Timber, the same guy that almost fought Ciel. It was not abnormal for Alois to have a rampage when he laid foot at home. The boy was a sore loser. Losing was not in his vocabulary.

William slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the open curtains.

"Good morning, William," Tanaka greeted him as he sipped his cup of tea peacefully, sitting in the corner as he rocked back and forth on Miss Sandra's rocking chair.

William groaned. Mornings always felt like a pain in his rare. Maybe it was because of the main reason that he had accidentally drunk a bottle of vodka before going to sleep. The substance was strong to his human body. Lazily getting out of his king size bed, William grabbed his fresh, mint scented clothes from Tanaka's free hand, thanking him for waking him up earlier than usual. Today was the day Sutcliff would be buried.

William made sure to take a warm shower. It made him forget unwanted memories. Dressed to perfection, William walked down the carpeted stairway. The large windows allow the corridors to look magnificent. All was either in a dark shade of red, gold, white or purple. Tanaka had taken the time to put vases of white roses around the mansion. It gave it a brighter atmosphere. Ciel had complained about the colors he had before. Redecorating to Alois' and Ciel's liking, the mansion was flawless.

There sat Ciel eating all he could get his hands upon. Mandragora was a black woman at the age of fifty. Her profession in cooking earned her the job as their private chef. Mandragora sure knew how to make delicious blueberry and apple pie.

The woman loved serving other people. It was the only thing she knew how to do. Her son had left her with not even a single penny. To the shameful man, his mother was "a burden that made his life a living Hell." Mandragora had once said that his name was Michael, just like his father. Unfortunately, Michael had died from a severe illness and left all his fortune to his lover. Even if her husband had betrayed her with another woman, she did not harbored hatred. With nothing, she worked day and night to at least give her child a good life. However, it wasn't enough for the boy. All he wanted was money.

William was more than happy to hire her. A woman with a strong mind was respected by his people.

Taking a seat at the head of the dining table, William waited for Mandragora to prepare his coffee.

"Good morning," Ciel greeted, finished with his meal.

"Good morning," William greeted back.

"Aye, boys, how was your dreamin'?" Mandra asked from the kitchen, preparing Alois' and Willy's breakfast.

"I prepared y'all some fresh bacon, toast, eggs and sausage!"

She appeared with two plates in one hand, the other carrying a mug of fresh coffee, smiling wide at her master.

"I must get to work, Mandra. Make sure the boys don't get in trouble."

William kissed Mandra on both cheeks and grabbed the coffee mug.

"You take care of yourself, son."

"Thank you. Have a nice day, Ciel."

"Have a nice day, father!"

Mornings like this were cherished by William. He got on his truck and drove to Memorial Cemetery. The day was the brightest day since two months. New York had always been a bright place.

Casting away all thoughts, William arrived thirty minutes late. It did not matter at what time he arrived. No one would recognize him. Parking his truck away from the others, William viewed all the unknown faces. It would seem the deceased had several friends and families. Knowing that he had to be present for the funeral, William walked on the cement pathway, eyes looking at all the gravestones.

"You look more alive than ever. Why is that?"

William met Hannah's kind eyes. She was dressed in a long-sleeved dress, a white ribbon wrapped tightly around her waist. Her hair was tied in a bun, one strip of lavender hair falling from each side of her face.

Shrugging, William said, "It all depends on the weather."

"Yeah. Keep blaming the weather."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Hannah only shook her head as she headed back to her chair.

All eyes were set on William. It was not a new thing to experience. His eyes gave more attention than he wished for. He ignored glares as he sat on the back row next to a nervous Alan, a bored Eric and Knox playing Pokémon Black and White 2 on his Nintendo DS.

William drank his coffee as the priest appeared in front of the red coffin, reciting several prayers.

The funeral had a white carpet separating friends from family members. Red roses everywhere. The color was not common on funerals.

Before William could admire the decoration, an eagle soared above him, shrieking loudly. The eagle was warning William. Something felt wrong. The funeral felt like a devious trap. Defenses high rocketing, William threw his mug on the carpet and pulled out his pistol, Bloody Sonata.

Everyone gasped, backing away from the man in black.

William shouted, "Get them out of here!"

"But—"

"Do as I tell you, Knox!"

Everyone ran for their life. William was getting irritated by their screaming. All humans could do is scream.

On the other hand, Michaelis could only stare in horror. The raven man was frozen as he stood ten feet away from his boyfriend's coffin.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" Michaelis shouted, walking furiously towards the officer.

William wasn't paying much attention to the human. William could only point Bloody Sonata at the grinning old man.

"I asked you a question!"

"This human shall die," the priest said in a husky voice, struggling to communicate.

William knew so much about Latios. They are empty beings without a soul, making them dependable to anyone that offers them a deal. Their sole purpose is to do as the master orders in exchange for human flesh and soul. Their favorite dish? Human heart. They feed upon hearts.

Planet Cervix had burned all Latios; however, few survived. William had read legends about them, but never seen one.

Pulling Michaelis away, William was about to order Michaelis to run when he was shoved to the ground by the growling beast.

Unfortunately, his pistol was thrown from his reach.

"Cervix! Cervix!" The beast repeated, as if William was his queen.

William punched the Latios into a tree. How he wanted to vomit. The creature had transformed into his true form, covering William with black slime.

The Latios emerged from the broken trees at the same time William picked up Bloody Sonata. It began spreading its skeleton wings, displaying its sharp canines, deadly claws and long, fork tail. The creature was opening its mouth wide, looking as if it was painful to do such a thing. Rows over rows of teeth could be seen. It swung its tail side to side, ripping more trees from its roots.

"Disgusting Latios," William spat.

The creature tilted his head, whimpering.

Roaring, the creature flashed towards Michaelis.

Reloading Bloody Sonata, William pulled the trigger once, twice, a million times as he walk towards the agonizing Latios. By now everyone was screaming louder for their life. Mothers were covering their children's eyes. Fathers were trying to gently push their trembling wives. Friends helped pick up disoriented children. The elderly humans crossed themselves millions of times. For them, it was pray for the rude officer to burn into the depths of Hell for having the audacity to point a sinful weapon towards a priest. And Alan, Eric and Ronald were evacuating the premises.

There was no thoughts, no remorse each time he pulled the trigger. Nothing will stop him from killing the worthless scum.

The creature hissed, rolling into the ground.

"Me no harm mistress..." It whispered.

William glared at Michaelis and scowl, "Run before I shoot your sorry arse."

"I won't allow you to ruin this day!"

"Go."

"No!"

"Move!" William warned.

Everything was in slow motion. William had a choice: tackle Michaelis from harm or let the creature do its designated mission. Sighing, William was so close to tackling Michaelis; however life was a bitch. Exactly the moment he grabbed Michaelis' forearm the beast had stabbed its fork tail into his arm, below the shoulder blade.

"No! No! Mistress! No harm! Mistress!"

It all sounded like crap to William. The creature was speaking nonsense. Of course, Latios don't have a well-developed brain.

His arm burned like acid. William spontaneously pulled the trigger, bullet crushing into its skull. With that, the creature began to turn to dust.

Facing Michaelis, William back handed him mercilessly across the face, making sure his pistol made more contact than the back of his palm.

"When I tell you to move, you bloody move, Michaelis!"

It was abnormal for him to hit anyone. This man, this flawless man lying on the ground has in merely five hours emerged emotions that William had locked away.

Sniffing the air, William reloaded Bloody Sonata. By then Hannah appeared with a katana.

Shaking his head, William said, "Take care of him. I'll finish them."

"If you say so."

She snapped her fingers as she started remembering something really important. Katana inside its sheath, Hannah remarked with a wide grin, "Mrs. Ackerson won't be pleased to see that bleeding arm." She pointed to the soaking sleeve.

"I'll just have to run before she gets here, don't I?" William joked.

"Good luck with that, Mr. Commando."

"Thanks, Ms. Lavender."

It was this type of conversation that William missed. It had been so long since he joked around with anyone.

William watched as Hannah helped Michaelis get up, using her powers to control Michaelis' movements.

When they were out of sight, more Latios soared in.

If William's calculation was correct, there were approximately fifty of them.

"Bring it on."

One by one, William executed them with a bullet to the head. Only five stood around their fallen friends.

Even if they were vicious things, Latios stayed in herds. They were loyal to their kind, unlike other creatures in this world.

One of them looked aimlessly into the skies, hearing attentively to the weird noises of nature and sirens. It backed away, making a ticking noise. The others surrounded the expensive coffin. They walked around it, some growling, others cocking their heads side to side, up and down as the flapped their wings but never flew into the sky.

William began to pant, losing strength. The wound had healed but the pain remained. With a blink of an eye they screamed, "Queen must live!" as they burst into flames.

William's eyes widened, falling to the ground, flames consuming everything in its path.

Everything was a blur. Nothing made sense. Flames... Why were there flames? William remembered how he used to admire the Flame village. Everyone was so kind. However, that same summer, the Ocean crooks invaded, destroying half of the population. For that, the Fire people went on a rampage and burnt everything in their path, including the magical forest.

Flames were everywhere. He was surrounded by blazing flames. He screamed, he called out for help... but no one came. Only one and a half years old, William could not comprehend what to do. Everything was burning.

How he screamed and cried. He didn't want to die. He knew about death. He had seen some family members and servants die. He was curious to why they were dying. Determined, William went to the throne room and sat on his mother's lap.

Cuddling into her arms, William asked, "Why do people die? Aren't they immortals, mother?"

She rustled his hair and smiled. Her son was the definition of curiosity. Caressing her son's silky hair, she said, "It's a part of life, William. One person dies and another takes their place."

"Don't ever die, mother."

That was something she couldn't promise. Hugging William more tightly into her chest, she whispered, "We're all destined to die one way or another, but remember that you can never change the past. When I die, make sure to have your father sing me my favorite human song Sleeping Sun by Nightwish. Promise?"

Nodding sadly, William stayed in his mother's arms as she sang him a lullaby.

Now he knew that if he dies within this burning forest, he shall not see his mother and father ever again. It was a child's main fear.

The smoke was beginning to burn his lungs. Black smoke roamed freely, suffocating those who dared defy the flames.

It was becoming so dark...so cold...so lonely.

"Goodbye." Was his last words as he allowed the flames to cover him in its warm blanket. However, warm, protecting arms wrapped themselves around his shoulder.

He could sense someone caressing his body, whispering sweet things into his ear.

"I won't let you die, my love."

That soothing voice... It was so familiar yet so different than he remembered. It pleased him so much. Arching towards the person's touch, William whispered, "Don't leave me..."

"I will never leave you! I will die for you. I will fight for you. I'll reach the stars if you ask me to. I'll even do the impossible to have you by my side, William. We were destined to be together."

"Save me... I'm so alone."

"We'll soon be together. Be patient, my love. Wait for me just for a little longer. Promise that you'll always love me."

The voice sounded depressed, broken. William did not bother to open his eyes. It did better not know who was holding him.

"I...promise."


	4. Chapter 4: Such Beautiful Memories

**Chapter 4, Part I**

**The Day We Bonded**

_**Hey, Neko and RagnarokTMDL! Thanks for following and make sure to review on all the other chapters! It really means a lot to me. Without reviews, I'm not inspired to upload a chapter. Therefore, make sure to review and if there is any questions you may have, feel free to email me. **_

_**Warnings (well more of a get ready to enjoy warning) *grins widely* Anyway, Warnings: sexual intercourse**_

Cervix was not what a human would ever imagine it to be. Sector X was a world where angels, reapers and curtain demons could live together. The land was beautiful to the eye. Even if the skies were red, Cervix had many mysteries that held everyone's attention.

William had lived in Cervix for ten years. He was the next in line to be the King. Atticus always told him that he should first look for the love of his life before he could ever become the true king of Cervix. William was merely five, not knowing the true meaning of love. Soon he would be courted by every Prince of every kingdom. William did not want to be with someone for the rest of his life. However, Atticus and Sandra wished for him to take his place as the true king.

Getting off his bed, William opened the door of his room and walked down the corridor. The servants would stop what they were doing, kneel down and greet William with a wide smile upon their faces.

William waved hello and kept walking. Fixing his robe, William opened the glass door, met with the beautiful view of the garden.

The skies were its normal red, a pinch of orange at the horizon. Looking around, he walked towards the rose maze. From above the skies it was the form of a Pegasus. Pegasus was sacred to their land. The pure creature represented the light of everything.

The gardeners had dedicated their time to make this breathtaking structure. It was unique. Everything was unique. Entering the maze, there were several pathways in which to choose. William knew them all. Seven pathways, four leading to a trap, three leading to the next destination and the process repeated itself. No one made it through. That challenge was broken when William aimlessly got lost in the structure; however, he made it into his own little game. He spent weeks conquering the mysteries of Maze Marina. He went into the pathway that had blue roses, thorns poking out. No one would choose this path. Everyone chose the easy path in life, but William knew that it was worth going the longest way.

The sweet sound of violin emerged from ahead, playing a sad melody. Curious, William followed the sound of the crying violin. It was strange to hear a violin. No one was permitted inside the maze. It was more of a show structure than a used artwork. Sandra always told him that trespassers will have to go through the maze before they even had the chance to even reach the castle.

Walking slowly, William turned a corner, meeting a young boy sitting in the stone bench, eyes closes as he played his beautiful violin.

The boy looked older than William. He had never seen the boy before. Could he be from one of the four kingdoms? It would be impossible. The stranger would have to ask permission to even lay a foot on Serin Kingdom. Who could this boy be?

He was breathtaking. His pure, white hair, pale skin, delicate face made him look like an angel.

William's eyes widened. The boy had to be an angel. With that flawless body, magnificent hair, it made an angel. There was no doubt about it.

Clearing his throat, William asked, "Who do I have the pleasure of meeting today, sir?"

The white hair boy stopped playing with a sharp E, opening his eyes slowly.

William's breath hitched at the sight of amethyst eyes. They were the most beautiful color there ever was. Watching as the boy put down his violin and bow beside him, William waited patiently. He would not rush the boy. It was not in his nature to be disrespectful.

"My name is Ash Landers, angel from Heaven above."

Such a soothing voice made William feel comfortable; however, when did he ever trust a stranger? Nodding, William turned around. The angel had all rights to be here. It wasn't in Will's power to kick the angel out of the kingdom. The angel wanted a place to play his compositions and William will not interfere. The maze was the only place in this world where no one will judge, no will interfere and no one else would make a noise.

Before he could walk away, the angel shouted out, "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Why should I?" William asked.

It was rude not introducing himself, but it was better if few knew who he was. It made things easier if immortals did not know about him. Even if he was a prince, there was no point in displaying yourself. People, who do that, tend to get lost in the fantasy that they lose connection with reality.

"You're a beautiful, flawless, marvelous, young boy. I wish to know more about you. May I?"

William faced him, raising a perfect eyebrow. Frowning, Will asked, "May you what, sir?"

"Court you, of course. I wish to have a chance."

Was this angel out of his mind? He barely knew William and he's already asking for his hand. Wait, how did the angel know he was a prince? It's not like Heaven had a newspaper of all the single princes in Cervix.

Shaking his head, William said coldly, "An angel must not take my hand, as I wish not to hold a relationship in my life."

"You haven't even given me a chance." The angel chuckled, amused by the young boy's words.

"Why are you here?" William finally asked his main question that has been plaguing his mind for quite a long time.

"Are you saying that I have no right to be here?" Landers asked, crossing his hands over his chest.

"I said no such thing!"

"But you implied it."

"If I did, I would've said it to your face, sir."

This angel was pushing his buttons. Never had William screamed or got angry towards someone. Yes, he would be annoyed by some show offs, but never had he showed in his voice or face expression.

Growling inwardly, William said, "My name is William, prince of this kingdom. Do me the honor to fly back to Heaven. You have no business here."

"Oh, but I do. You see," the angel flashed behind the young prince and whispered, "I have laid my eyes on you, young prince."

William shuddered, uncomfortable with the angel invading his personal space. Moving away, William gently grabbed the violin and bow, holding it out for the angel.

"I would rather enjoy if you closed your mouth and play your instrument."

"For you, I'll do anything," Landers said in a seductive voice.

William ignored how both the seductive voice and how the angel made sure to touch his hands slowly, teasingly as he got his instrument and sat himself on the cement bench.

Before the angel could continue his melody, William put his hand over the angel's hand, shaking his head.

"Play something more joyful."

Landers looked into emerald eyes and smiled at the young prince.

Somehow, William will stay with the angel a few more hours.

What he thought to be a few hours became the entire morning and afternoon. Throughout those hours, Ash told him that he was turning ten-years-old in two days, meaning that he had to look for a mate. Landers had suggested for William to be his mate, but William rejected him with a wave of his hand, mainly because William was only five-years-old. They had spoken how Cervix and Heaven were different. William had learned things that not even the books provided.

The sun was setting and it was time for William to eat dinner.

William turned around as Landers put his instrument in its case.

"May I see you again?"

"If you wish to come here, you may but you won't find me."

"Want to bet?"

"No." With that said, William walked away.

William halted when he felt warm fingers entwined with his. Looking to his right, William saw Landers holding his hand. Meeting amethyst eyes, William raised an eyebrow. If the day could get even uncomfortable, it just did the moment Ash kissed his knuckles. At that moment two things came in mind. One, Ash was really tall. And two, his heartbeat tripled its normal speed. Looking away, William asked shyly, "What are you doing?"

"Kissing my dear wife," Ash responded, pulling William against his body, inhaling the enticing smell of mint.

"I love you."

William's eyes widened like saucers. He did not know what to say or do. Looking at the angel, William said, "You have my permission to court me."

That was the only thing that Ash wanted to hear. Smiling, Ash leaned down and kissed the young boy, deepening the kiss. Moaning, Ash pulled away and waved goodbye.

Since that day, Ash entered into his life. It was not a surprise Ash won against the other princes with his charm and good looks.

William had only accepted to be courted by the angel because it was better and wise to engage with a man that did not want his fortune and land. Landers was a good man; however, William never told the angel he had no feelings for him. If his mother and father were to find out, it would be a chaos. They would punish him. William would never want to upset his parents.

One morning, William read _A Woman in Black_ by Susan Hill. She was one of William's favorite authors. The book captured him the second he read it. The book was enchanting. The old, wooden doors of the library squeaked, grabbing William's attention. Putting the book on Atticus' desk, William looked at Sandra walking in. She was wearing a long, black dress, red trims complimenting her pale features. She walked with grace, hands on her hips. Her face meant business.

Pushing his reading glasses up the bridge of his nose, William got up and bowed down.

"Good afternoon, mother—"

"Why have you been avoiding your fiancée?" Sandra asked harshly.

William thought that his mother would've not notice his attempt to avoid Landers. The angel was becoming possessive each passing day. William wanted to be alone. All his life, William was the boy that would never talk and go on with his life without involving himself in drama. William wanted to be in solitude. He only wanted to be an acquaintance to the angel. To be honest, he thought the angel would move on, find a new love interest. How wrong he was. The angel had fallen heads over heels for him. Sighing inwardly, William responded, "I thought that I would fall for Landers-"

"Ash." Sandra corrected.

There was no point in arguing.

"I believed that throughout these four years I would return his feelings. Forgive me, mother."

William restrained from whimpering.

Sandra sighed. There was nothing she could do. Her son was like his father. They both took so long to accept marriage. Their pride was overwhelming.

Looking at her son sternly, she asked, "Why did you accept his proposal?"

"He was the best of them all. I want to get this over with."

"If you think courting is a waste of time, think again, son! Your father will not accept your reason behind this!"

When his mother shouted, there was no return. William had no choice but to live through it.

"I know father will be angered, but I don't want to marry."

William hoped his mother would understand him. And yet again, he was wrong.

Sandra slammed her palms over the desk, canines at full display. Eyes flashing red, she growled out, "You will die if you do not bond with your mate!"

"I understand! That's why I accepted Landers' proposal, mother."

"Then I order you to marry Prince Aleister Chamber in two days! Ash will no longer be your mate! You will-"

"I won't!" This was outrageous. Why would his mother do this to him? He wanted to be alone, but that was not a choice! He would lose his title as king and disgrace his family's name.

"Go to your room, boy! Now!"

William ran out, tears at the corner of his eyes. William did not want to marry. It felt wrong. However, he did not want to sully his name nor his parents.

William slammed his door. He just wanted to go away. Why did he have to open his big mouth? Ash was his best option. Now his mother will engage him with that freaking blonde. This was not fair.

Falling to his knees beside his bed, William muffled his screams with a white pillow. He didn't care if he lost his voice. It would make it things better if he lost his voice.

"Don't think about that, my love."

William gasped, backing away as Landers entered from the window.

"Don't be afraid. I'll leave if you want to." Ash got prepared to get out.

"No! Stay!"

William needed to know if there was love for the angel in his heart. Whipping away the tears, William blushed, eyes pleading for comfort.

Ash couldn't deny his love. Smiling, Ash sat on the edge of the king size bed, lifting the nine-year-boy into his lap. Embracing his love, Ash whispered sweet things into his ear.

William sobbed, tightening his hold on Landers. Determined, William said, "Make me yours, Ash."

It sounded desperate, but William wanted to know how it would feel to be loved in a new level by the angel that would give anything to him. Ash loved him. Why haven't he given the angel a chance? He always asked for a chance and William ignored it. He was a fool for casting the angel.

Ash looked at his loving demon with disbelief. Was William telling the truth? Chin on top of his head, Ash asked, "Are you doing this to prove your mother of our engagement?"

"No. By doing this, I will know if I love you."

"What if you don't?" Ash asked with a broken voice.

"Then I will stay by your side until I do. You're better than Prince Chamber."

William wanted desperately to know if he truly did love the angel. Ash has given him everything. The angel gave him each ounce of love he had. It would be guilt to kill William if he denied Ash furthermore. Hereby, William will learn to open his heart and allow Landers to teach him how to love.

Ash chuckled. Laying the young demon on the bed, he looked into emerald eyes, asking, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Have I ever gone back on my word?"

"No. No you haven't."

Smiling, Ash unbuttoned William's dress shirt, fingertips brushing over the exposed flesh. Everything about the boy was perfection. There was nothing that could be more gorgeous than William T. Spears. Soon, he will have the boy by his side. He will wake up in the mornings with William cuddled against him. He will do as William ordered him to do. Ash would make hot, passionate, breathtaking, incredible love to his beloved each single day until death consumes them all.

There was nothing that could compare to William's beauty. The young demon was gorgeous both from the inside and the outside. A soul so pure could be seen as an angel's soul, but William was not one of them. Ash had imagined William as an angel, white wings embracing the delicate body. Ash had the power to transform him into an angel. It was William's choice if he wished to become one of them.

Ash would never do something against his love's will. He would never do such a thing. He would ask permission for the transformation to William's father and mother, but it was better if the young prince stayed in his form. William would surely feel uncomfortable not seeing again his black wings. Ash understood that and never dared speak of the subject.

Ash's mother had asked why he hasn't made him his mate. Ash knew the dangers Cervix immortals had to carry their whole life. One of those dangers was the agonizing death of not finding a mate. They depended on a partner. Without one, they would emotionally die. There was nothing anyone could do when a Cervixian fell to Level E. It was the worst of all. Level B was balance between agony and happiness. Level C was the Cautious state, needing to be careful of not falling lower than they were. Level D was Dangerous Damage state. Not everyone fell to D. If they did, it was a trip to depression. Ash had heard several stories of mothers crying for their grown child. There was little hope for those that fell upon Level D. The final state was E. End of All Eternity was the final level there was. Only one had fallen that deep. No one knew who he or she was. The only thing they know was that the immortal had devoured its family and ran off. Months later, the person was executed on the Roseland Stone. Since then, Cervixians would not allow to fall even near D.

Ash threw all thoughts away as he nipped, licked and sucked William's delectable neck. The young prince arched his back, moaning Ash's name. This made Ash go madly insane for William. Licking at a certain spot, Ash gently injected his canines into the chosen spot. With delicacy, Ash went deeper, caressing his whimpering love. It pained him to hear William in agony, but it was what must be done to mark William as his mate. Blood gushed into his mouth, causing Ash to moan loudly.

The sound of agony soon became pleasurable music to Ash's ears. There was nothing William could not perfect. His moans were sweet, harmonic sound that pleased Ash. Detaching from the mark, Ash watched as the wound healed and soon began to form a design. The purple lines went their separate ways, seeking to form a figure. After one minute, there was a cross with a rose in the middle and angel wings to the side.

"We're bonded for eternity." Ash said with awe in his voice.

William asked, "Do I have to do the same?"

"Only if you want to, you may."

In Ash's mind, he was desperately pleading the boy to mark him. All Ash wanted is for William to be dominant. On the other hand, Ash wanted to be the one dominating during sexual intercourse.

"Letaus meka utsume kishime tatoume."

Ash was glad he learned Cervixian language. The language was simple to understand. Cervixians made it difficult to learn the language for it was sacred to them. Few immortals were able to learn. Ash thanked Professor Sabamoshitekomo for teaching him. The old man had even taught him how to be proper.

"Graacise." Ash thanked.

Ash was anxious to feel his lover's sharp canine break through his flesh.

William opened his mouth, allowing his canines to appear. It was long since he used them. Leaning forward, William sucked a certain spot and mercilessly sank his canines into the pale flesh.

"Ahhhh."

Ash closed his eyes, not expecting William to be harsh. Well, the boy was inexperienced to bonding. Ash's breath came out in ragged pants. He could hear how his blood was flowing down his lover's throat. Seconds later, William pulled away, fearing that he might drink too much.

Ash broke from his trance, sensing William's trembling body. Worried, Ash reassured him that everything was fine. The boy still didn't look convinced.

Smiling, Ash said, "You did a marvelous job, my love."

William relaxed once again.

Ash undressed William completely, admiring his love's naked glory. Looking up, Ash trailed his hot mouth down south, engulfing William's cock into his mouth.

"Ash!"

Ash moaned. Even his pretty demon's pre-cum tasted exquisite. Ash bobbed his head up and down the hardened cock, wanting more and more of that forbidden fruit.

" Ash . . . Ahhh . . ."

Ash loved William so much. He would never leave his demon. He'll die a million time if that meant being beside the one he loved.

"I . . . love . . . you . . ." Ash said between sucks.

He swirled his tongue around the base and up to the tip. Even his love's undeveloped cock was amazing. William was a beauty to behold. With a last lick to the tip, Ash caressed William's cheek, amused by William's pleading face. The young demon sure knew how to melt his heart within seconds.

Sighing happily, Ash asked, "May I?"

"You shall be the only to own by body." William said, a blush blossoming across his face.

Ash titled his head, wings appearing at full length. To his amazement, his wings almost reached the edged, only ten more inches to be the same width. Humming in pleasure, Ash took off his pants and underwear, throwing them to the ground.

William gasped, never before seeing such a big thing. Gulping, William was beginning to have an image of where that thing will be placed in. Biting his button lip, William spread his legs wide apart, lifting them up, knees bent as he was at full display for the angel. William relaxed his senses at the feeling of something pushing inside his virgin entrance.

"This will only hurt for a few minutes. Please bear with me."

William nodded his consent, closing his eyes shut at the feeling of a huge groin entering his anal inch by inch. William inhaled and exhaled deeply. It hurt so badly. The blazing pain in his lower regions was unbearable. William had to cling to the bed sheets, not able to bear the pain. When it felt like a millennium, Ash was finally sheathed within his virgin walls.

"So tight . . . Ahhh! So good, William."

William could not register the words that were spoken. After two minutes, the pain numbed away. William thanked all gods above that Ash stayed still. Nodding, William pulled away until the tip was nearly out of him and slammed back down.

Ash moaned into the seven winds. This was paradise. He could see blinding, white stars everywhere. William's warmth was incredible. Flapping his wings in ecstasy, Ash thrust harder, mind set on finding that piece of nerves that would have William moaning all night. The moonlight poured inside the large window. It illuminated the passionate immortals. The stars and moon was shining bright, for they were more than happy to feel love prosper within the small Prince.

Ash wrapped William's thin legs around his hips, going deeper and deeper with every thrust. He shifted, thrusting at a difference angle. He smirked in satisfaction, hearing his lover scream in pure ecstasy, shouting out his name over and over again.

William was in Heaven. He never thought that making love would feel so great. His body pleaded for more. Meeting Ash's thrusts, William moaned, pulling his mate for another kiss.

Tongues battled for dominance. Of course, Ash was victorious. However, it did not matter. They were happy beside each other.

William began to feel his lower regions coil. Was something wrong? Worried, William asked between thrusts, "Why . . . do . . . I feel . . . strange?"

"I-it's normal." Ash reassured.

Relaxing, William wrapped his arms around Ash's neck, kissing the angel once again.

Ash could sense his cock at the edge of release. He began to thrust harder and harder, faster and faster. It felt so amazing to be inside his lover. His cock was throbbing painfully, seeking for release. Ash leaned down, hands on William's hips, mouth sucking on the delectable neck where the mark was brightening the color emerald green.

Ash grasped William's cock, pumping it to the rhythm of his thrusts. He loved the way William screamed his name, not caring if someone would hear him. Ash had always dreamt of holding William, making love to the young demon. Today was a special day that he'll never forget, not even if he dies. If he could make a wish, it would be to always be by William, no matter if the demon loved someone else. Ash would suffer seeing his love with another, but if William was happy, Ash will not interfere with William's happiness. Now, he couldn't believe that William had offered himself so willingly. This had to be a dream. However, Ash knew it was happening.

With a final thrust, William felt something shutting out of his cock. He had no time to look down as something hot poured into his anal.

"Ash!" William screamed out, opening his eyes, memory flashing away.

"William!" Ash released his load into the demon's anal, tightening his hold on William's hips.

"I love you . . ." William said before drifting into a deep slumber.

**Chapter 4, Part II**

**Truth Must Be Told**

William eyes snapped open, finding himself strapped on a hospital bed. He couldn't register his surroundings. The only thing he wanted was to be in his lover's arms.

Trying to free himself, doctors and nurses barged in with needles.

"Ash!" William called out, but he didn't come.

When a doctor was about to injected him with a tranquilizer, Hannah, Ciel, Alois and Undertaker came in.

Narrowing her eyes, Hannah pushed the doctor away from William. Hissing, Hannah shouted, "Touch him and I will personally cut your arm off!"

They all paled. Gulping, the nurses and doctors rushed out the door.

Growling, Hannah made soothing noises like a mother would do when her child was suffering.

"It's okay. Calm down, William. Ash will come. You'll see." Hannah whispered promises into William's ear, embracing the trembling man.

Ciel and Alois rushed to his side, also whispering promises to their father.

William relaxed, mind blurry. Nothing made sense. Looking around, William asked, "Whera ita Ash?"

"Now, now! He will come soon." Hannah reassured; however, she felt bad for lying to her best friend. No one knew where Ash was. Could he be dead? No one knows. Since that horrid day, Ash disappeared.

"No! No! Ima Needeta Ash!"

"I know you need Ash, but please wait."

"Freeme."

Hannah removed the straps, backing away.

William grasped Ciel's and Alois' hand. William looked into his their eyes, he asked, "Whatta ha te me?" William raised an eyebrow. It was as if they were looking at him as if he had five heads.

"Thete don entede vous." Hannah told William that they did not understand him. Cervixian sure was hard to understand, but beautiful to hear.

"Ciel, William needs to take his medicine-"

"Will someone explain to me what's happening?" Undertaker questioned, hands on his hips.

Hannah looked at William, then at Undertaker and vice versa.

" Go . . . ahead . . . Hannah."

Hannah nodded. It was painful to hear William struggle to speak English. Pulling out a needle, she injected the substance into William's vein.

Within seconds, William gasped and screamed his lungs out. His mind returned to normal. Everything made sense. However, he had screamed that man's name. He promised himself that he would erase Landers from his heart. It was easy to say, but harder to accomplish. The angel had showed him how to allow people into his life. Landers taught him everything he knows. If he had never met Ash, who would he be? It was better to think of this when he arrives back home.

Sitting up, William removed the IV tubes from his wrist. Hospitals were never his favorite place. It made him feel claustrophobic. William cocked his head for Ciel and Alois to sit on each side of the bed. They did as they were ordered. William sighed in relief, allowing Ciel to place his head over his chest while Alois placed his head over his stomach. The presence of his sons was comforting. Caressing their heads, William began to explain.

"We all know of the Underworld. Few know that it's divided into three sections. One is for Demons; one is for Reapers and another for everyone. Hannah and I are from Sector X. You may have heard of it, Undertaker."

"Indeed." Undertaker said. Knowing this would be an interesting conversation. He served himself some tea from the small kitchen and sat on a comfy chair on the corner.

"We are demons."

Ciel gasped, asking, "You're not a Phantomhive?"

"No." William had to tell Ciel the truth. He couldn't keep lying.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry about me."

Ciel hugged William tighter, trying to process the meaning of William being a demon.

William looked at Hannah, watching as she prepared another dose of his medication.

"Don't." William ordered.

Gently pushing his sons away, William got out of the bed, removing all the devices that were stuck to his chest. Walking towards the window, William said, "This is my true form."

William inhaled deeply, transforming slowly into his demon form. It was so long since he used his true form. It was not out of shame, but because the wounds of his heart did not let him face the truth. Each time he remembered the day he gave his virginity to Ash, he didn't regret it. To tell the truth, he would never regret that day. The passionate night made him the man he was right now. Ash saved him from loneness. For that, he's grateful for. On the other hand, when William turned fifteen, everything changed for the worse . . . into unbearable pain.

Looking at the clear skies, William hissed, black wings breaking through his flesh and ripping the back of the hospital gown. Sighing in relief, William stretched his wings carefully, making sure they were in good conditions. Flapping them a few times, William concentrated on getting out his claws. It was a disturbing process to be in a human form so long that you forget how to transform into a demon. Ash had taught him well how to transform in the less painful way.

Gritting his teeth, William arched his back as he was completely transformed, ripping off the stupid white hospital gown. Turning around, William stayed still. William feared that Ciel and Alois would be disgusted by his form. Genetics chose not to be by his side. Fur covered must of his body. To explain it more easily, William looked identical to Ulquiorra Schiffer from Bleach, except William did not have marks running down his cheeks. His mark was in his neck . . . where Ash had bitten him twenty-three years ago.

Ciel and Alois were speechless. They would've never guessed that their father was a beautiful demon. Admiring his father thoroughly, Ciel asked, "Did Ash know?"

William flinched from the mention of the angel's name. Ash and Ciel were best of friends. They shared secrets and did mayhem when no one was looking. Ciel had become fond of Ash the moment they talked. William would smile each time he saw Ash playing joyfully with Ciel. Once, a young lady had mistaken them as a family. To humans, they did make a beautiful family . . . well, those that weren't homophobic. However, the idea of giving birth to children between to a Cervixian and an angel was out the window.

"He is—"

Before William could finish his sentence, the door slammed open, revealing Michaelis.

Hannah went into action, jumping the human like a professional football player. With no second thoughts, she punched Sebastian's weak point, his neck. Getting up, Hannah dragged the unconscious man, closed and locked the door behind her, sighing in relief that no one outside noticed what she had done.

"Thank the Lord I knocked him out on time," She murmured thoughtfully, whipping away a sweat drop on her forehead with her sleeve. She placed Sebastian on the chair at the other corner of the room.

William looked at the raven man, opening the portal between reality and fantasy. Once opened, William was able to look inside of the man's mind and memories. Every moment flashed into his eyes. He could see fragments of Michaelis' past. The human was from a rich family. He graduated in Cambridge University and went to the United States to teach high school students.

Closing the gates, William looked back at Ciel. He looked down at his left hand, observing it intensively. Clenching his hand into fist, William shattered the window with his aura. Soon the doctors would come rushing in.

"We must go." Hannah commanded. She pulled Michaelis on her shoulder and jump out the window.

Undertaker followed the demon.

William grabbed Ciel and Alois and jumped off, flying at sonic speed. No one would notice them. The wind blowing through his hair was refreshing. William held the boys tighter, soaring faster.

William thought of what had happened at the funeral. Michaelis had denied his commands, a Latios appeared but he defeated the creature without batting an eye. The pain felt realistic when he thought about it right now. Hannah had taken Michaelis away from the destroyed field. William had defeated more Latios and then . . . What? What happened after that? It was better to ask Hannah when they went back to-

Wait, where were they? William had been caught in his own thoughts that he did not noticed where Hannah was taking them.

William gasped, knowing where exactly Hannah had flown. They were in Taxes. How could that be? Just seconds ago they were in New York. Catching up to here, William asked, "Why have you flown to Taxes?"

"It's time for your slumber," she responded.

William nodded, eyes drifting to Ciel grasping for dear life. On the other hand, Alois was enjoying the view. Within minutes, they were yards away from the gates of Mal Recuerdos. It has been years since William fisted his ranch.

Hannah stood on top of one of the walls, inspecting the estate. Sniffing the air, she waited patiently for William to stand beside her.

William landed swiftly in front of the golden gates. The ranch was isolated from the others. It was three miles away from Sam's small house. Speaking of Sam, where was the young boy? Placing the boys down, William was about to open the gates when Undertaker asked, "How long will you be asleep?"

"Twenty-four hours. The process takes longer when Cervixians haven't married." Hannah answered for William.

"You may rest, but you still have to take care of Sebastian. He is being targeted by those Latios," Undertaker informed with a serious voice.

"We'll converse after I awaken. In the meantime, Hannah will respond any question you may have. Understood?"

"Yes. But I want you to tell me everything," Ciel pledged.

William nodded, a wide smile upon his face.

"Promise." William gave a kiss on both of their cheeks and turned to face the golden gates.

The ranch was surrounded by tall, brink walls. It was a barrier to protect his property. Cervixians do not like to show their properties to others. His ranch was envied and feared by any that passed by the dirt road.

Placing his hands on the silver lock in the middle, the gates screeched. It opened by itself, force field disengaged. William had ordered Sam to add new security. The boy had learned of his secret. Instead of freaking out, he asked millions of questions of Cervixian anatomy. Sam is an intelligent person than an average nineteen-year-old teenager. In fact, he had offered installing more protection to the land. It was better to be safe than sorry.

A long dirt pathway led to the mansion. Trees were aligned to the side, displaying a wonderful view of the white mansion ahead. William walked slowly, admiring the new decorations Sam had done to Mal Recuerdos. Pillars sustained the roof, veins entwined around it. To the right, the mansion had twenty windows, as the other side had fifty. The twenty step stairway was made out of pure marble. Nothing was fake. The double doors opened itself, revealing a red carpet. The mansion felt lonely . . . It was lonely. If you go to the right, it'll lead to the kitchen, dining room and ballroom. On the left . . . the left wing was not used by anyone.

Two stairways curved upwards to the second floor where all the rooms were. Everything was the color white, gold, and crimson red. His mother and father moved to Earth to escape the destruction of Cervix. William was always told that Cervix had been destroyed with everyone in it. Casting away the hidden memories, William watched at the corners of his eye as Hannah showed them to dining room, Michaelis still lying on her shoulder.

Alone, William went to the left wing. This side of the mansion was darker. It misses its master. William found out that Ash had built this for him. The mansion itself had feelings. You could see their emotions by the colors it displayed.

Walking at the end of the corridor, William turned to the right, past more corridors and into a black wall at the end. Touching the wall with his palm, it revealed a door, inside an illuminated elevator. Walking inside, William entered the code on the three dimensional screen before him. The keyboard was in Cervixian writing. Symbols, letters, mechanical wheels danced at sonic speed. The elevator door closed and descended ten levels down to the basement. Once arriving at his destination, the metallic doors opened, revealing his laboratory. His step-father never had the pleasure of knowing their true identity. He did not even know how Sandra's deceased husband got ill trying to open the gates of the underworld and Earth, afterwards dying.

Gulping deeply, William flashed to the chamber in the middle of the spacious laboratory. Trailing his index finger over the crystal glass door, it vanished. A blue light began to glow inside the chamber, turning on. Stepping inside, William turned around as the machine placed an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth.

"Power on. Beginning slumber in five minutes. Preparation is ready. Do you wish to hear music, Mr. Spears?" A feminine, electronic voice sounded throughout the lab. Her name was Vicki.

"Yes." William responded.

Vicki locked everything, securing William. She began playing classical music to sooth her master.

William breathed in the oxygen, closing his eyes. The crystal door appeared once again, locking itself. The chamber began loading.

"Two minutes left to begin."

Water gushed inside, filling up to the brim. The liquid will heal any damage done from being in a weaker form. The oxygen would provide minerals and needed energy throughout the inside of his body.

"Fifty seconds."

William relaxed in the cold water. It reminded him of when his step-father would take him to the beach. All those memories were filled with joy. The old man did not care if William didn't share his same blood. Max had given him another life and continued Atticus' duty to raise and care for him. Max did not care if they did not see eye to eye on things. Max Julius Ferguson loved William like a son he never had. Sadly, Max died from a cancer on September 13 at 2 a.m. sharp in his bed. William did not shed a tear that day. He made a promise to Max, and he kept it.

"Ten . . . nine . . . eight . . ."

His mother died afterwards from Black Sore Disease. One out of a million Cervixians died from Black Sore Disease. And his mother was one of them.

" . . . five . . . four . . ."

William drifted to sleep as he heard the sound of the motors beeping the rhythm of his heart.

" . . . two . . . one . . . Good night, Mr. Spears. God bless your soul."

_XXX_

"_This is commentary, Mates! My name is Lucas Montago. And by my side is Gus Severus!"_

"_Hello."_

"_We're here to do a little summary of what has been happening lately!"_

"_William is a normal cop."_

"_His partner is Ronald Knox."_

"_He treats Ciel and Alois like his own son."_

"_His boss is the famous, the exordinary, the OMG –"_

"_Undertaker."_

"_Don't interrupt me!"_

"_You were taking so long."_

"_Whatever. Anyways, he got ran over by Sebastian Michaelis."_

"_That's romantic," Gus said sarcastically, rolling his eyes._

"_Shut up!"_

"_Michaelis is a teacher at Ciel's high school. How ironic, right?"_

"_What does that supposed to mean?"_

"_Nothing, red-head."_

"_Don't call me that!"_

"_Whatever. Anyway, William offered to give Sebastian a ride. When Ronald was in the bakery, they had a made out session."_

"_NO! It was an accident, mates! Don't believe him."_

"_Ignored."_

"_Sigh. Then, William beat some seniors, rescued Ciel from his doom, went back to work, and had memories of his beloved Ash Landers."_

"_That angel is hot." He murmured_

"_What? Shut up!"_

"_I can't. They pay me to do commentaries, _mate_."_

"_Go to your emo corner."_

"_Whatever. I'm still getting paid."_

"_Finally, that he's gone, we know that William went to the cemetery, fought some nasty Latios, got injured and passed out."_

"_He didn't pass out! He was taking a temporary nap!"_

"_Didn't I tell you to go to your emo corner? And yes! He passed out from the injury from that sycophantic Latios that tried to attack Sebastian."_

"_Why doesn't Michaelis die already? Ash belongs to William," Gus murmured in a rapid speed._

"_What part of 'this story is William and Sebastian yaoi' didn't you get?"_

"_The Sebastian part, adoah!" _

"_Get out!"_

"_Whatever, loser."_

"_Anyways, Undertaker, Ciel and Alois finally found out that William was a demon—"_

"_You forgot the part where Hannah knocks that raven Dutch bag unconscious!" _

"_Get out already!"_

"_Fine."_

"_Anyways, Hannah carried Sebastian. Then, they traveled to Taxes for William's nap—"_

"_Oh, I almost forgot! Next chapter, Ciel and Alois pull a prank on that raven doutche!"_

"_What? They didn't have to know that, Gus! Wait! What? We don't have time for more commentaries? Okay. Well, that's all, Neko and RagnarokTMDL! Remember to review millions of times and until next time! I'm Lucas Montago."_

"_And I'm Gus Severus."_

"_And this was Commentary Time with Gus and Lucas!" They said in unison._

_XXX _

_Thanks for reading! Yeah, Cervixian language was made up language made up by me. It's almost easy to understand. Just take out some letters and you'll find it to be English mixed with other letters and Spanish._

"_Letaus meka utsume kishime tatoume" means "Let me unite our souls."_

"_Graacise" means "Thank you."_

_"Whera ita Ash?" means "Where is Ash?"_

"_Ima Needeta Ash!" means "I need Ash!"_

"_Freeme" means "Free me."_

_"Whatta ha te me?" means "What happened to me?"_

_"Thete don entede vous." Means "They don't understand you."_


	5. Chapter 5: My Life, Not Yours

**Chapter 5**

**My Life, Not Yours**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The cries of a young child could be heard. Sweltering desert, blue skies and land expanding miles and miles was the sight met by the eyes of a man. Where to go? There is no place to go. No one will be there. Not even an organism. The child cried for help. After two minutes, he stopped crying and looked into the sand. Small, slender fingers touched the sand, watching it slip.

Emerald eyes shutting, the child stood on his feet, struggling to regain balance. Nothing made sense. Hours earlier, he was in his mother's hands. Now he was abandoned and stripped away from his clothes.

Standing still, his eyes showed no emotions. In a blink of an eye, the wind formed, causing the sand to twirl around his petite body. It was breathtaking to watch it cool his hot body. Darkness enveloped him. The last thing he saw was black feathers.

William opened his eyes. During his slumber, he had unconsciously turned into his human form. There was something deep inside of him that was still ashamed of being a demon. Somewhere in him, William knew that he couldn't let anyone else see him like this. He was weak and vulnerable. It was unlike him to be fragile.

His body shook terribly from the absences of the cold water. Looking out the glass door, William noticed that Vicki had shut down. Sighing, William's pupil slanted, breaking the glass with ease. Shards of glass fell to his feet, none cutting through his flesh.

William grasped onto the door frame, exiting the healing capsule. It had repaired some of the damage he inflected upon himself throughout the years. With a broken soul, William ignored his aching body. The alternative healing would be taking medications. However, the medications will soon enough stop functioning.

Biting his bottom lip, William limped to the nearest metal table. Breathing through his mouth, William put his hand on the cold surface, unable to regain balance.

It only took five minutes for William to have enough strength to walk towards the elevator. It would've been easier if Vicki was here to help. The programmer controlled everything in and around the estate. Seeing as Vicki will not function until the afternoon, William pushed the button. He got inside and waited to be on the main floor of his mansion. Being in the laboratory had been pleasant; however, his body needed nutrition.

Even if he was partially healed, the pain in his hip was still there. Michaelis sure knew how to hurt him. William grasped his hips, trying to ease the pain away from his right side. Every part of his body was cold. He needed food and he needed clothes. Being naked was not an option, especially when there was people in his property.

William didn't bother to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose. It did not matter for now. When the doors opened, William got up, dragging his body to the nearest room.

William did not want to be in the left wing of the house. Painful memories would flood into his head. Those memories were buried the day Ash had changed. The thought of the angel's name was enough for his stomach to coil in disgust.

Wobbling forward, there was no warning when a warm body collided with his cold one. Grunting, William fell towards the heat of the pleasant body. His vision had decided to fail him. The only thing he could see was shadows.

Someone was embracing him tenderly. Who could it be? William leaned into the touch. When he heard a sigh, his vision decided to return.

He was met with raven hair. Raven hair? That meant Michaelis was the one holding him. Tensing, William pushed him away, backing away in embarrassment. Why was this happening to him? Why was Michaelis even in this part of the mansion? William grunted, looking at the red carpet, hand still holding his injured hip.

When realization of him being naked in front of a man came to his mind, William hid his private section, blushing furiously.

He could feel lustful eyes looking him from head to toes, stopping only to see his covered anatomy.

Face red, William turned around. There was no shame in his buttocks. To his disappointment, the only place he could get dress without walking passed Michaelis would be the door at his right . . . Ash's room.

William could still smell the scent of lavender . . . the beautiful smell of the one that destroyed his soul.

"Give me something to cover myself, Michaelis."

"O-of, course," Michaelis stuttered.

William did not bother to look at the man in his eyes, embarrassed to even think of what the man would say to him. Michaelis had offered him a white sheet. William recognized it as one of the sheets left on a wooden cabinet, outside each ten doors.

"Thank you," William whispered.

"You're welcome," Michaelis said warmly, a smile on his soft lips.

William wrapped the sheet around his body, eyes meeting kind, ruby eyes. Frowning, William walked away, feeling abnormal. He blamed it on his recovering body. There was no other explanation.

Once he found a way to his room, William dressed. The sun was shining bright, burning his eyes. Shutting the curtains, William walked down the stairway and entered the dining room, where Ciel, Alois, Undertaker, Hannah and Michaelis were seated. Undertaker was in the head chair. William did not care where the reaper sat. To the left of Undertaker was Ciel, Hannah by his side. To the right of Undertaker, Alois was seated, Michaelis by his side.

They were enjoying a cup of tea. The dining room was spacious to say, a large, rectangular table in the middle, cover with a white cloth with golden trims. The silverware was of the finest material. A chandelier was hanging from the ceiling, the right angle to reflect the sunrays that poured into the room from the window that replaced a wall. The floor was marble, spotless.

Sighing inwardly, William walked in, avoiding eye contact with Michaelis. William was ashamed to let a man see his body. He had broken an old law from Cervix. Cervixians vow to never show their body to a stranger. There was no such thing as "one night stand." If you had sex with someone, you got stuck to them. If the court house found evidence that rape was involved, the rapist will be punished. Cervixians laws are not to be mess around.

"Good morning," William greeted, sitting himself across Undertaker. There were approximately fifty seats that separated him from them.

William raised an eyebrow. Why were Ciel and Alois avoiding his gaze? Lips formed in a thin line, William held the silver knife in his middle and index finger, twirling it between his fingers. It was a custom of his to intimidate others.

William gazed at Hannah. She also looked away, as if ashamed by something. William cocked an eyebrow at Undertaker. The retired reaper would not lie, would he?

Soon enough, Undertaker said, "Ciel and Alois have done something they love to inform you about?"

"Is that so?" William questioned his sons.

By the look of annoyance and betrayal, the boys were hiding something. William was not fond of secrets. Secrets are meant to be known.

William pushed his plate away, uncovering the table just enough to see the glass table. Admiring the surface, William put the tip of the knife on the table and began to drill. The sound of glass being broken was suffocating.

"Tell me," William ordered.

When no response was heard, William looked into Hannah eyes. She was frozen to the spot. Even if William promised her not to use his powers on her, it was crucial to know what Ciel and Alois did.

_Ciel was on his knees, hands clasped together. Using his famous puppy eyes, Ciel begged, "Please. Nothing will happen."_

_ Hannah shook her head, hands crossed over her chest._

_ Ciel put out his bottom lip, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. Soon enough Hannah gave in._

_ "Hah, just don't overdo it," Hannah rolled her eyes. _

_ Ciel grinned mischievously, eyes fixed on Alois. They nodded at each other and disappeared towards the corridors. _

_ The scene changed dramatically. Sebastian opened his eyes, shutting them again at the pain the sunrays caused upon his eyes. Rubbing his eyes, Sebastian looked at the tanned woman. She was enjoying a cup of tea, reading the newspaper. At her side was Undertaker. The man had been so nice to him. _

_ The only thing that Sebastian wanted to do was be by Grell's side. He missed his lover. When he found out that he died, a part of him burned to the ground. Without that radiating smile, there was no purpose of living. Grell was his life. He could imagine Grell embracing him, telling him of what had happened. If there was a rumor, Grell was the first to know. How he missed touching the flowing, red hair. Grell would cuddle into his arms and watch a movie. They would go out and play. They would enjoy each other's body. _

_ Swallowing a sob, Sebastian cleared his throat. A lump was forming in his throat. Hands clenching into his pants, Sebastian got up. Sebastian would expect to be told to sit down; however no word was said. Are they really going to let him walk freely around—_

_ Wait, how did he get here? The last thing he remembered was being treated by one of the nurses for his injury in his forehead. After that, he asked the receptionist where he could find Mr. Phantomhive's room. The woman pointed to a dark alley and saying "Room 910."_

_ Sebastian thanked her and walked to the dark, cold alley. It wasn't a surprise. To what he had experienced, Mr. Phantomhive kept to himself. The stoic officer was a discrete being. Cold, emotionless, plain, emerald eyes . . . They resembled so much to Grell's; however, they would never be extravagant as his lover's. _

_ At the end of the corridor to the left was a white door, Room 910 carved in golden words on the door. _

_ Ignoring the chill running up his spine, Sebastian turned the door knob. His eyes caught sight of something black before his own vision dimed out. Then what? What happened afterwards? Did Undertaker take him to Mr. Phantomhive's mansion? It would make perfect sense. Undertaker had informed him that Mr. Phantomhive will be his bodyguard until the investigation is finalized. _

_ Could he live with a man that is heartless? A man that cared less what Sebastian did? _

_ Gritting his teeth, Sebastian rubbed his neck. It would seem they didn't mind putting him in a comfy bed. Why should they? They were paid to solve crimes, not satisfy him. Sighing inwardly, Sebastian got up, needing to find a room to sleep._

_ "Would someone be kind enough to show me around the mansion?"_

_ "Sorry. I haven't been to William's mansion in Taxes." Undertaker apologized. _

_ "Taxes?" Sebastian shouted, bemused by the idea of traveling from New York to Taxes. What were they thinking? He had a job. How could he find work in Taxes?_

_ "Don't be surprised. Sooner or later, you would be here," the tan woman said, not bothering to take her eyes away from the newspaper. _

_ "How long have I been asleep?"_

_ "Twenty-four hours," Undertaker said cheerfully._

_ Were they pranking him? He would never sleep that long._

_ "What happened?" Sebastian demanded. _

_ Hannah folded the newspaper form the back, laying it on her lap. Her piercing eyes met his. _

_ "I slammed the door on your face. Luckily, you didn't get a bruise. Unfortunately, you passed out and we were in a rush to arrive to Taxes to do some investigation. Do you have more questions?"_

_ "What about my job?"_

_ "We translated your documents to North Side Academy. You are the new Spanish and Physical Education teacher. They pay triple what you make in the other high school."_

_ Sebastian clenched his hands in his pants. How dare they transfer him to a different school? He was comfortable with his students. Now he would have to deal with rich brats. Looking away, Sebastian stormed off, not caring where he went. _

_ He was astonished by the quality and structure of the mansion. Everything was either white, marble, glass, gold, silver or silk. The carpet was the finest you could ever find. It ended twenty feet away from the humongous Pegasus crystal sculpture. It would seem Mr. Phantomhive was a perfectionist, nothing being out of place. _

_ Sebastian yelped when the curtains closed on their own accord. Next he knew, the chandeliers turned off and on, the sound of a piano playing. This felt like one of those fake horror movies Sebastian enjoyed to watch._

_ The loud sound of drums and guitar roared through the corridors, a man screaming, "_Nightmare! Now your nightmare comes to life_." _

_ Sebastian clenched his teeth as the walls were pouring out blood. Who in the world would try to prank him? It was not funny. There was no humor to pull a prank on an adult. Yes, he enjoyed watching those television shows, but this was unacceptable. He was not scared of anything._

Dragged ya down below

Down to the devil's show

To be his guest forever

(Peace of mind is less than never)

Hate to twist your mind

But God ain't on your side

And old acquaintance severed

(Burn the world your last endeavor)

_Sebastian walked further through the dim corridor, not scared of the idiot(s) that was so desperately trying to prank him._

Flesh is burning

You can smell it in the air

Cause men like you have

Such an easy soul to steal (steal)

So stand in line while

They ink numbers in your head

_ The smell of burnt flesh reached his nostrils, sickening him to the core. Trying so hard not to vomit, Sebastian kept walking, ignoring the pain in his chest._

You're now a slave

Until the end of time here

Nothing stops the madness,

Turning, haunting, yearning

Pull the trigger

_ Sebastian screamed as chains wrapped himself around his body, cutting his oxygen. Struggling to get free, they dragged him through the floor, causing him to hit his leg on the bloodied walls._

You should have known

The price of evil

And it hurts to know

That you belong here, yeah

Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare

_The chains slammed in into the window. Sebastian was shocked that no one was holding the other end of the chains. What in the world was going on? This couldn't be. How could objects float? Something told Sebastian that this house was hunted. Even if he didn't believe in the supernatural, it was clear that Mr. Phantomhive was someone, with technology, manipulating the chains. Science can explain most of it._

(While your nightmare comes to life)

Can't wake up in sweat

'Cause it ain't over yet

Still dancing with your demons

_Sebastian screamed as a claw reached for him, laughter to be heard. The hand was nearing. Sebastian heart froze at the sight of two horrid beings laughing at him, their eyes full of hunger and distruction._

(Victim of your own creation)

Beyond the will to fight

Where all that's wrong is right

Where hate don't need a reason

(Loathing self-assassination)

_Sebastian_ _struggled to get free. _

_ "Let me go!" his shouts went to death ears._

You've been lied to

Just to rape you of your sight

And now they have the nerve

To tell you how to feel (feel)

So sedated as they

Medicate your brain

And while you slowly

Go insane they tell ya

"Given with the best intentions

Help you with your complications"

_ The demon's grinned, vanishing into the shadows. The chains turned into water, not even getting him wet when it fell down his body._

You should have known

The price of evil

And it hurts to know

That you belong here, yeah

No one to call

Everybody to fear

Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah

Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare

[M. Shadows laughing]

_Sebastian covered his ears, not wanting to hear the sinister laughter. To no avail, the laughter was heard. Sebastian began to run, noticing that the walls seemed to close on him._

Fight (fight)

Not to fail (fail)

Not to fall (fall)

Or you'll end up like the others

Die (die)

Die again (die)

Drenched in sin (sin)

With no respect for another

Oh

_ "Stop this!" Sebastian demanded, running even faster. He had to find a door that will lead out of this haunted mansion and into the real world. Unfortunately, all the doors were shut. Sebastian will not give up. When he looked at his right, the sight of flames began to consume the corridor, nearing him. _

Down (down)

Feel the fire (fire)

Feel the hate (hate)

Your pain is what we desire

Lost (lost)

Hit the wall (wall)

Watch you crawl (crawl)

Such a replaceable liar

_Sebastian ran up a flight of stairs, hoping that the upper level will have at least a window. The lower windows were bullet proof. It was impossible to break them. Not even his black belt in karate can break the damn window. _

_ Sebastian cursed, wanting the mysterious voices to end. This was not humorous! When Sebastian finds Mr. Phantomhive, he will make sure the officer is fired for having the audacity to do this to him. Or he could order him around to do unspeakable things. The man was his bodyguard. The contract stated that Sebastian had complete control on Mr. Phantomhive. Complete control was why he accepted. Now he was more powerful. It all ended up being advantages to his life._

And I know you hear their voices

Calling from above

And I know they may seem real

These signals of love

But our life's made up of choices

Some without appeal

They took for granted your soul

And it's ours now to steal

(As your nightmare comes to life)

You should have known

The price of evil

And it hurts to know

That you belong here, yeah

No one to call

Everybody to fear

Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah

Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare

_The song finally ended, everything going back to normal. It was over. The prank came to a stop. Sebastian did not know where he was going when he felt a strong body colliding with his._

_ The sight of a naked Mr. Phantomhive presented itself before him. Sebastian's jaw fell to the floor, blushing at the sight of the trembling officer in his birthday suit. For some rare reason, he held the man, enjoying the warm contact. _

_When the man looked up, he pushed Sebastian away. Was this part of a prank? His eyes unconsciously drifted to the nine inch length, thicker than his, but the mushroom tip was lighter than his._

_ There was one thought going through his mind: "Damn. This man just made me have a boner."_

_ What was wrong with him? His boyfriend died and here he was thinking of another man. Sebastian hated himself, but he couldn't stop looking at the glorious cock that was oh-so-tempting to touch and devour. Damn, he had to stop! Why in the seven oceans would he want to touch another man's anatomy? His boyfriend was dead for crying out loud! He was supposed to be mourning over Grell's death._

_ The officer hid his private section, blushing furiously. How much he wanted to grin at the shyness of the man; however, Sebastian was not in the position to make a smart comment about what was happening._

_ Mr. Phantomhive turned around. It was obvious the man did not wish to expose his front side. To his amazement, perfect, round, tempting buttocks met his sight. Sebastian licked his lips unconsciously, mouth going dry. Such delectable buttocks were meant to be groped. Sebastian restrained himself from reaching out to play with them._

_"Give me something to cover myself, Michaelis."_

_ "O-of, course," Sebastian stuttered, breaking out from his lustful trance. _

_ Looking around, Sebastian found sheets folded on a small woodened cabinet. He grabbed one and handed it to the officer, watching attentively. _

_"Thank you," Mr. Phantomhive whispered. _

_ "You're welcome," Sebastian said warmly, a smile gracing his soft lips._

_ Even if he didn't know why he was smiling, Sebastian watched Mr. Phantomhive wrapping the sheet around his well-built, sexy body, emerald eyes meeting his. _

_Sebastian stopped smiling when the officer frowned, glaring wholes through his skull. No other words was exchanged as the officer walked away, feeling abnormal. _

William was brought to reality at the sound of glass being shattered. William was surprise to see that while he was in Michaelis' mind, he was still holding his glass of water. William removed his wet glove.

A young maid appeared, running to clean the mess.

"Don't."

One word was enough to make the young maid tremble.

"Yes, Mr. Phantomhive." She bowed down and left, biting her nails from nervousness.

"You're married?"

William looked away from the broken shred of glass and met ruby ones. It would seem Michaelis directed to question to him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You have a ring."

William's eyes widened, looking at his left hand. Michaelis was right. He did have a silver wedding band and a golden engagement ring on top in his fourth finger. Fixing his composure, William removed the offending engagement ring and wedding band, throwing them into the large window. They bounced off, rolling down on the tiled floor.

"I _was_ married," William informed with venom in his voice, getting up abruptly. His appetite was lost. He will deal with Ciel and Alois at another time. Right now, he needed to be left alone.

"Excuse me. I have things to do."

William stormed out of the dining room, the double doors slamming behind him.

He ran to his art room, locking the door. Restraining to let unshed tears fall from his face, William looked around.

The art room belonged to Ash. William had never been to this room since that horrid man broke his heart. Now he was in the second to last place he would rather die than to be in.

Furious, William removed the satin sheet from the canvas, letting it fall to the floor.

The painting was of Ash embracing William from behind, both of them smiling happily.

"Bastard!" William shouted, hating the picture with all his soul.

_I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like_

_Is it over yet, in my head?_

_I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind_

_Is it over yet? I can't win_

William screamed his lungs out, hating the way those amethyst eyes looked at him. The angel never cared for him. Why did he have to be so weak and let that _monster_ in his life?

_So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left_

_I know that I can find the fire in your eyes_

_I'm going all the way, get away, please_

William had tried so hard to get away from the angel. His mother had no idea of what the angel did to him each night. William would not let her know! She was dying. He couldn't tell her that the man of his dreams had done all unspeakable things to him. It would break her heart. She would blame herself. She would die with guilt in her heart. William did not want that to happen. He kept silence, even if that meant his suffering would remain.

_[Chorus:]_

_You take the breath right out of me_

_You left a hole where my heart should be_

_You got to fight just to make it through,_

_'cause I will be the death of you_

_This will be all over soon_

_Pour salt into the open wound_

_Is it over yet? _

_Let me in_

William grabbed the canvas and slammed it to the ground, letting his tears fall free. He didn't care anymore. No one was watching. No was able to hear him. The room was sound proof.

_So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left_

_I know that I can find the fire in your eyes_

_I'm going all the way, get away, please_

All those years with the freaking angel were pure torture!

"I hate you!"

William grabbed some red paint and dumped it on the canvas, wanting the red represent the blood he sacrificed.

_[Chorus:]_

_You take the breath right out of me_

_You left a hole where my heart should be_

_You got to fight just to make it through,_

_'cause I will be the death of you_

William fell to his knees, ripping the canvas to shreds, crying even more.

_[Bridge]_

_I'm waiting, I'm praying, realize, start hating_

_[Chorus:]_

_You take the breath right out of me_

_You left a hole where my heart should be_

_You got to fight just to make it through,_

_'cause I will be the death of you_

William panted, no longer crying. It was a waste of time. Getting up, William exited the room, walking slowly to his room. He didn't get far when he saw Michaelis walking his way.

Frowning, William kept walking, knowing that his eyes and face was no longer red. There was no evidence that he was crying.

Michaelis stood in front of him, lips pursed in a thin line.

"I wish to know why you pull that prank." Michaelis' voice was cold.

William looked into the ocean of wine eyes, not intimidated by the man's gaze.

"What makes you believe one of my children is behind the occurrence, Michaelis?"

William had seen what Ciel and Alois have done, but he wanted to know if Michaelis would blame it all on him. To say the truth, the house had a mind of its own. Corridors changed, the colors changed and the stairways changed depending on the mood the mansion has.

"Don't act as if they are innocent! You were the one, weren't you?"

William walked passed him. This conversation was not going anywhere. William had things to do and Michaelis is delaying the process. All was perfect until Michaelis had the audacity to grab his forearm, enabling him to find Undertaker.

"I asked a question," Michaelis said through gritted teeth.

"And I asked you a question, too," William countered, not looking at the furious man.

William understood that what Ciel and Alois did was wrong, but why has his mansion acted against the raven man? It had never happened. Why now?

Sighing, William met the man's eyes, saying, "You are right. Ciel and Alois performed the prank. They will be punished when you and I come back from the Academy you will be working hereby. Now let go."

"Why would you allow them to do that?" Sebastian pulled the man back, hating how he wouldn't dare look at him in the eye.

William finally met his gaze, lips formed in a thin line of anger. He had enough of questions. It was not the time to deal with the dramatic man.

"I wasn't aware of their activities. Let go."

Michaelis shook his head, defying the officer's orders.

William was not a person to glare. He was taught . . . the _hard way_ not to glare, especially to your—

"You are free to punish them, if that would please you, Mr. Michaelis." William spoke, shattering any thoughts to precede its cruise through his mind.

Sebastian let go, rubbing his swore waist.

William noticed the action and said, "I apologize if they harmed you in any way."

It was abnormal to apologize, but he was taught to do it. How many things has he been taught through brutality? So many . . .

William began walking, in search of Undertaker. William walked through the corridors and stepping inside the conference room, not bothering to wait for the man to enter first.

The conference room consisted of fifty chairs; two being leather swivel chairs as the others were wooden ones, a soft cushion to relaxed your back and rear. White walls gave it a plain sight. A projector sat on the middle of the glass table, showing data of Taxes' economy rate on one of the white walls.

Upon sensing their presence, Undertaker turned off the projector, saying, "Turn off," not wanting Sebastian to see things he did not need to know or see.

The royal blue curtains pulled to the side by themselves, letting the sunlight pour into the cold room. The plants on each corner needed their sunlight.

Undertaker closed his Mac laptop, grabbing all the papers scattered on the table and placing them inside a black folder.

William had noticed that the reaper was gazing at the underworld activities. The man was quick to hide things.

William walked to the window that replaced a wall, looking at the immense garden. Sam had taken marvelous care with his estate. William made a note to himself to give the boy a raise when he sees him again.

"Is there any questions you would want to ask, Sebastian?" Undertaker questioned, placing one leg over the over as he lazily let his arms rest on the armchair.

"I am not specialized in Physical Education. Could there be an exchange of classes?"

Undertaker looked at William.

William raised an eyebrow, not liking Undertaker's gaze. When that cat like grin appeared at full bloom, William prepared himself to hear what the reaper had in mind.

"That could be arranged," Undertaker said mischievously, looking at the demon from head to toe.

"William? You were born to wear athletic shorts and shirt. Want to give it a try?"

William felt his neck vein pop out. This was going to the extreme. It was perfectly fine to be the man's bodyguard, but P.E teacher? Are you serious?

"No," was William's terse response.

"Come on! Do it for poor Sebastian!" Undertaker whined.

William glared at the reaper.

"What would I gain from babysitting him in school?"

"The school pays—"

"I give no pennies what they pay!" William interrupted.

Undertaker sighed. This was going to be a tough day. Rubbing his temples, Undertaker said, "There are people after him. Your duties are to protect him in any way."

"I know where I stand! That doesn't mean I have to be his shadow!"

"Give me one good reason," Undertaker raised his index finger, "why you won't accept this?"

"I can't abandon my job." That was the best and only reason he will give at the moment.

"You will not be abandoning your job. And it will allow you to supervise Ciel and Alois."

William mentally growled. The reaper had got him to do something . . . again. Looking out the window, William said, "I accept."

Sebastian cleared his throat, grabbing the officers' attention.

Undertaker clapped his hands, forgetting to say something.

"I almost forgot! Sebastian, you will be the new Drama teacher. Have fun." With that said, the reaper was out the door, leaving the two silent men to talk privately.

Sebastian gaze fell to the red hands. Eyes widened, he asked, "What happened to your hand?"

William did not bother to look down. He knew the paint looked more like blood than anything.

"Paint." Was all that William allowed himself to say, ignoring the sigh of relief coming from the handsome man.

William cursed under his breath as an explosion was seen in the forest where the demon hound slept. A loud howling broke through the thick air, frightening the raven man.

"What was that?"

"Your worst nightmare."

Pluto has been released.

_To be continued . . . _


End file.
